The Disease
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Finally Updated setelah hampir tiga tahun. Luffy menghembuskan napas terakhir dikelilingi para nakama. Mereka semua yang tak bisa terima, harus shock dan menderita terutama Nami, Chopper, dan Robin. Sementara Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, dan Brook hanya tak percaya bahwa kapten mereka sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Mungkinkah akan ada keajaiban sekali lagi bagi sang Raja? COMPLETE!
1. The Disease

**DISCLAIMER: Like always, its Odacchi who own this epic One Piece series. If it's me, I will make Shanks kick Blackbeard and Akainu's Good for nothin' Asses for killing Ace and Whitebeard pops.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

**Disease's Sign

* * *

**

Kapal berkepala singa itu kembali mengarungi Grandline untuk yang kedua kalinya. Setelah singgah di East Blue—kampung halaman sang raja bajak laut, kapal Thousand Sunny sudah memasuki minggu ketiga mengarungi ulang lautan awal dari Grandline.

Berbeda dari pendahulunya—Going Merry, kapal Thousand Sunny tidak mengalami kesulitan yang berarti melalui badai dan ombak yang cukup besar. Dibandingkan dengan keganasan lautan yang maha dahsyat di Dunia Baru, ini semua seperti serasa melalui samudra yang tenang dan langit yang bersinar cerah. Kru sang Raja Bajak laut tampak santai menghadapi badai ini.

Si musisi melantunkan Bink's Sake, lagu perjalanan dan penyemangat, dengan biola setia di tangannya dia memainkan aksi singelnya. Si tukang kayu kapal tampak santai mengemudikan kapal di haluan utama, tersenyum lebar dan sesekali menenggak cola. Si wanita arkeolog membaca buku favoritnya, sementara si penembak jitu berhidung panjang dan si dokter rusa kutub berhidung biru berlari-larian panik di atas dek kapal yang beralaskan rumput hijau.

Si koki pirang tampak sibuk sendiri di dapur kapal mengurusi black forest-nya, memberikan sebuah sentuhan akhir dengan menuliskan 'Mellorine, Nami-swan dan Robin-chwan' menggunakan pasta krim. Navigator wanita mereka memperhatikan cuaca untuk sekejap dan kembali duduk di sebelah si arkeolog—sambil mengupas kulit mikan favorit dari pohon mikan kesayangannya. Setelah berteriak kecil, 'Sanji-kun, apa black forest-nya sudah siap?', dia memakan mikan manis ditangannya dengan senyum ceria.

Dan, lihatlah yang paling mengejutkan. Si wakil kapten berambut hijau tertidur dengan pulas, mengeluarkan balon dari hidungnya. Sesekali tersentak hanya untuk mengubah posisi tidur, dan semakin mengeratkan pagutan pada ketiga pedang kesayangannya di atas dek rumput kapal. Ini dia si kapten, tidak puas melihat si hidung panjang dan si hidung biru ketakutan setengah mati, dia ikut serta berlari-larian, berkeliling kapal menebarkan senyum lebarnya yang bodoh sekaligus ramah. Dialah sang Raja Bajak laut dari masa kejayaan bajak laut.

-30 detik kemudian-

"Nami-swan…! Black forest-nya, sudah siap…" Teriak si koki dengan mata berbentuk hatinya. "Eh, badainya sudah berhenti? Hahaha, aku tidak sadar saking kecilnya."

"Hei, Sanji-kun~~. Sebelah sini…" Teriak Nami si navigator melambai-lambaikan tangan dari ladang mikannya.

"Haiii', Nami-swan!!" Sanji si koki berputar-putar(?) dengan love hurricane-nya ke arah ladang mikan.

"*sniff sniff*Kue!? Sanji, aku mau kue!!" Teriak Luffy si kapten.

"*gro--ok*Ha!? Kue…?" Akhirnya Zoro, si wakil kapten terbangun mendengar kata 'kue' sebelum dia menggaruk-garuk kepala dan menghapus jejak iler-nya dengan tangan kiri. "Oi, koki cinta. Aku juga minta bir…!"

"Ambil sendiri, kau marimo sialan!!" Sahut Sanji keki dari atas.

"Kue...?!" Usopp dan Chopper menyahut serentak, seakan lupa apa yang mereka lakukan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Yohoho, tampaknya sudah 'Cake time', Franky-san." Brook si musisi tengkorak menghentikan permainan biola-nya dan menghadap ke kemudi utama.

"Suppaaaa…!! Cake time!! Ayo, abang tengkorak! Abang koki, kami mau!!" Lanjut Franky, si tukang kayu kapal dengan semangat yang meluap-luap—dan seperti biasa, dia mengeluarkan pose khasnya sebelum menuju ke balkon pohon mikan Nami.

"Yohoho, aku minta teh hitam, Sanji-san." Sahut Brook sambil berjalan bersama Franky menuju balkon.

"Ara, jadi ramai. Ayo, makan bersama." Robin si arkeolog memberi saran dengan senyuman manis dari wajahnya yang cantik dari sebelah Nami si penguasa pohon mikan.

"Haah, kalian ini…. Baiklah! Habiskan kuenya! Akan kubuatkan lagi kalau sudah habis!"

"Yahoo, ayo anak-anak…!!" Teriak Luffy semangat.

"Ooo…!!" Rekan-rekannya menjawab sambil mencomot cepat kue black forest raksasa tersebut.

Seperti inilah kehidupan sehari-hari kru sang raja bajak laut, selalu ceria di saat seperti apapun juga. Memiliki rasa persaudaraan dan persahabatan yang tinggi, saling mengasihi sebagai keluarga, dan juga saling jaga satu sama lain. Inilah kru bajak laut legendaris Topi Jerami, yang sudah menaklukan seluruh Grandline dan New World.

Namun itu semua akan berubah mulai dari saat ini. Tak seorangpun menyadarinya, bahkan dokter mereka sekalipun. Kutukan yang juga menimpa Raja bajak laut sebelumnya. Penyakit yang tak dapat disembuhkan, dan tidak diketahui apa penyebab utamanya. Umur yang semakin pendek—yang telah ia pertaruhkan selama perjalan pertamanya pun, perlahan-lahan memperlihatkan dampak negatif pada dirinya. Efek hormon Emporio Ivankov, penggunaan paksa Gear 2nd dan 3rd , dan juga berbagai macam pertempuran berat yang ia lalui selama di Dunia Baru, mulai memperlihatkan efek buruknya.

"Mmn, lezat." Ujar Nami, menjilat bibirnya. "Aku kenyang, Sanji-kun."

"Wohsyaaaa…aku tidak bisa makan lebih dari ini!"

"Aku, juga, Usopp." Lanjut Chopper, berbaring di sebelah si hidung panjang yang sama-sama memegang perut buncitnya.

"Lezat sekali, terima kasih Tuan koki." Ujar Robin setelah melap bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Ooh, mellorine. Senang melayani kalian, para ladies." Sahut Sanji dengan mata 'hati'-nya.

"Oi, koki mesum. Aku butuh bir lebih banyak lagi, bisa-bisa tubuhku menggendut seperti tiga orang bodoh disana." Lanjut Zoro sambil menunjuk ke arah Usopp, Chopper, dan Franky.

"Hwooh, benar-benar super, abang koki!" Sahut Franky mengacungkan jempolnya.

"...Aah, paling nikmat menyeruput teh hitam, setelah cemilan kue." Ujar Brook menuangkan teh hitam dari termos khusus dengan lambang tengkoraknya.

"Hwaah, kenyang!!" Sahut Luffy tertawa lebar.

"...Mm? kenapa Luffy? Kau tidak makan sebanyak yang biasanya," Tanya Sanji terheran-heran, menyalakan rokok dan menghisapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kok, aku... Uuh, hanya merasa kebelet pipis aja sekarang. Sebentar, ya!" Lanjut Luffy sebelum berlari ke belakang kapal.

"Kenapa Luffy?" Tanya Nami pada Sanji.

"Tidak tahu..." Menghembuskan asap rokok ke langit, dia menjawab pendek.

"Hahaha, paling dia sedang menahan B.a.b.-nya," Sahut Usopp dari lantai balkon, masih terkapar kekenyangan.

"Iih, Usopp jorok...!" Sahut Chopper tertawa kecil.

*bruut*

"Iih, bau tauk Usopp...hahahaha" Lanjut tawa Chopper masih rebahan seperti si hidung panjang.

"Maaf, maaf, kebablasan...hahahaha" Usopp tertawa lebar ditempatnya.

Nami melayangkan tinjunya yang luar biasa tanpa ampun di kepala Usopp. "Kau jorok banget, Usopp!!" Bentaknya.

"Ara, sudah sudah..." Lanjut Robin berusaha menenangkan Nami.

Sementara itu, Luffy,

"Haah, kenapa sih ni?? Kue seenak itu tapi aku merasa tidak napsu makan..." Ujar Luffy masih menembakkan air kencingnya ke laut. "Aku akan minta daging pada Sanji sekarang. Kalo daging pasti gak masalah,"

Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah keramaian teman-temannya.

"Oi, San...!!*uhuk uhuk*" Teriakan Luffy berhenti di tengah-tengah—tersedak batuknya.

*Uhuk uhuk...uhuk...Uhuk Uhuk!!*

Batuknya semakin memberat dan dia berusaha menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak lama setelah batuknya berhenti, dia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang hangat di kedua telapak tangannya. Merah, segar, kental, dan hangat.

"Ah…? Darah?" Ujar si pemuda melihat tangannya yang berlinang darah. "...Rupanya aku kelelahan sedikit..." Lanjut pemuda itu—tidak merasakan adanya sesuatu yang aneh.

Dia memanjangkan tangannya ke laut—mencuci bekas darah di kedua telapaknya. Setelah bersih, si pemuda itu melanjutkan jalannya.

---

"Yo, abang topi jerami. Kemari, ayo kita minum-minum." Sahut Franky mengangkat botol cola di tangan kanannya.

"Yohoho, silahkan duduk di sebelahku, Luffy-san. Kau mau request lagu?" Lanjut Book menyiapkan biola disampingnya.

"Ya. Bink's Sake, Brook..." Jawab Luffy mengangguk, dengan senyuman panjang dan lebar.

"Mau minum apa, Luffy?" Sanji menawarkan pada Luffy.

Teman-temannya sudah memiliki minuman favorit mereka masing-masing. Bir di tangan Zoro, jus jeruk spesial Sanji di tangan Nami, teh es manis kesukaan Usopp dan Chopper—untuk mereka di sajikan khusus oleh si koki, kopi hitam tidak terlalu manis di depan Robin, sebotol besar cola di tangan Franky, dan teh hitam kualitas terbaik sedang diseruput nikmat oleh Brook si musisi. Sanji lebih menyukai teh hangat, tapi bagiannya selalu disediakan terakhir—karena dia adalah koki kapal dan harus melayani rekan-rekannya pertama.

Luffy si kapten biasanya meminta masing-masing satu dari minuman rekan-rekannya, tapi kali ini lain, dia membuat semua rekannya terbelakak terheran-heran.

"Aku minta air putih saja, Sanji. Hangat ya," Jawab Luffy duduk di sebelah Brook, sementara si musisi sudah tengah memainkan Bink's Sake, lagu pesanan kaptennya.

Namun nada Bink's Sake memelan dan melambat temponya. Para kru memperhatikan kapten mereka.

"Serius, Luffy. Kau kenapa??" Tanya Nami, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit khawatir.

"Apa? Kenapa 'sih? Aku tidak apa-apa 'kok, hahaha..." Jawab Luffy yang diikuti tawanya yang seringan angin.

"Oi, Luffy..." Sela Sanji di tengah kebingungan Nami.

Zoro memperhatikan Luffy dengan seksama, cenderung menajam. Matanya yang menajam sungguh berbeda dari yang biasa diperlihatkannya.

".... Kalau begitu, mari kita minum." Potong Robin dengan agak ragu-ragu dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Yosh! Ayo kanpai, anak-anak...!" Sahut Luffy riang.

"...O, oo...!" Lanjut yang lain terbawa keceriaan dan semangat Luffy.

--

--

--

-To be Continued-

* * *

**AUTHOR: ****Shimacrow Holmes**

Thanks for reading and don't forget for the review and comments or critics, anything you wanted, because it is our soul consumption as an author. :) I'm fully open-handed, but please do not flaming, im a glass-hearted skull-men, y'know?. Yohohoho, SKULL JOKE.


	2. Luffy's last night with the crew Part1

**DISCLAIMER: Like always, its Odacchi who own this epic One Piece series.**

**Author: Shimacrow Holmes  
**

**A/N: **Oohh, saya menulis 2 chapter ini (2 dan 3) sambil mendengarkan lagu 'Nostalgia' dan 'Prideful sarabande'dari Shusei Murai-san. Ini ost Suikoden II, dan membuat saya benar-benar bernostalgia. Menulis chapter ini sambil mendengarkan lagu solo singel piano ini, membuat saya hampir/sudah mungkin? meneteskan air mata. Hiks hiks, kok pas banget lagunya, ya.....Luffy.....!

Saya putusin untuk ngebagi dua, malam terakhir Luffy dengan nakamanya.

okeh enjoy, Readers.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

**Last night with The crews and knowing the truth Part. 1  
**

* * *

Suasana malam itu benar-benar tenang, dimana suara ombak berdesir begitu lembut. Semua kru sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing, namun sang kapten tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Dia yang biasanya setiap hari dan setiap malam berlari-larian sebagai salah satu dari trio biang ribut, malam ini hanya meninggalkan Usopp dan Chopper untuk menebarkan kebisingan ke seluruh sisi kapal.

Langit malam begitu jernih, tak ada awan satupun dan langit benar-benar bersih. Bintang tampak bersinar kerlap-kerlip, menyinari kapal Thousand sunny yang berlayar begitu tenang mengikuti arus. Angin malam berhembus meniup seluruh penjuru kapal, bukan angin yang dingin, tapi angin yang hangat dan sejuk layaknya musim semi. Angin ini berhembus begitu lembut, meniup pakaian katun dan celana jeans pendek sang Raja bajak laut yang sedang rebahan di atas menara pengintai(Crow nest).

* * *

"Aah, rasanya tubuh ini seperti bukan milikku lagi," Ujar pemuda tersebut menatap milyaran bintang di langit malam. "Kenapa badanku begitu lemas? Tidak pernah selemas ini sebelumnya. Rasanya seberat menyentuh 'kairoseki'..."

"Yohohoho, rupanya anda disini kapten…?" Sahut Brook si musisi tengkorak tiba-tiba.

"Waa, Brook! Kau membuatku kaget, melompat setinggi itu dari dek dibawah," Jawab Luffy setelah Brook menapaki kakinya di atap crow nest.

"Boleh kutemani, Luffy-san?"

"Boleh, ada apa?"

"...Oh, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin menikmati bintang di langit malam saja."

"Oh, aku juga..."

"...."

'hm hm hm hmm~~ hm hm hmm~~' Brook mulai melantunkan Bink's Sake dengan senandung gumammannya. Ini adalah lagu favorit rekan-rekannya dulu, begitupula dengan semua rekannya sekarang. Dia melantunkan lagu ini, karena sang kapten selalu senang mendengar dan menyanyikannya.

"...Bagaimana Laboon, Brook...?" Tanya Luffy dengan senyum panjang sambil menikmati senandung lagu favoritnya dari Brook.

"...Yohoho, si kecil itu benar-benar sudah sebesar gunung sekarang. Syukurlah dia tidak lupa padaku." Jawab Brook dengan nada yang lega dan lepas. " Seandainya, seandainya aku bisa mempertemukannya dengan mendiang sahabat sekaligus mantan kaptenku, Yorky dan semua mendiang rekan-rekanku..." Lanjut Brook terdiam di akhirannya, melanjutkan senandung Bink's Sake-nya. Sungguh nada yang membuatnya teringat akan masa lalu, 50 puluh tahun-an yang lalu.

"Tapi, yang terpenting kau sudah menyampaikan amanat rekan-rekanmu, Brook..." Lanjut Luffy masih dengan senyuman panjang.

"...Ya, Luffy-san, ya, benar sekali..."

'hm hmm~~ hm hm hm hmm~~...' Brook melanjutkan senandungnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya pertanyaan serius, Brook?" Tanya si kapten lurus pada Brook, masih rebahan di atap crow nest.

Senandung Brook terhenti, dan tengkorak hidup itu menatap balik kaptennya, seolah bertanya 'tidak biasanya'. Brook terhening sesaat, seolah berpikir sebelum menjawab.

"...Ya, silahkan..."

"Bagaimana rasanya mati?"

Si tengkorak musisi benar-benar tekejut mendengar pertanyaan 'irrasional' kaptennya itu.

"...Bagaimana...rasanya mati...kapten?"

"Ya."

"Itu...bagaimana ya. Menurut saya, masih terlalu cepat bagi anda untuk menanyakan itu. Mengetahui anda masih muda dan masih banyak yang bisa anda lakukan..." Jawab Brook panjang lebar seolah memberi wejangan pada si kapten.

"Begitu? Ya, menurutku juga begitu. Hahaha." Sahut Luffy dengan tertawa lepas, mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku turun duluan ya, Brook..."

"...Luffy-san, anda tahu saya tidak bisa mati...yaah, meskipun mati pasti akan hidup kembali..." Sahut Brook, yang menghentikan gerakan Luffy untuk melompat turun.

"Ya...?"

"Sampai nyawa kedua ini habis, saya akan selalu menemani anda. Sampai saat dimana anda ma......ah maaf... ya, itu janji saya, pada mendiang sahabat sekaligus mantan kapten saya, Yorky beserta seluruh mendiang rekan-rekan saya juga Laboon..."

"...Brook...? ....ya, terima kasih..."

"Baik saya menyusul nanti, Luffy-san. Saya masih ingin menikmati bintang-bintang ini."

"Baiklah." Lanjut Luffy tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong Nami-san dimana, ya?"

"Tuh, dia di ladang pohonnya..."

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Saya ingin memintanya memperlihatkan celana dalamnya."

"Shishishi..."

* * *

Si bocah topi jerami itu berdiri didepan pintu masuk crow nest dan melihat seseorang berambut hijau membelakanginya, sedang mengangkat barbel yang bertuliskan '100kg' disisinya. Dia adalah wakil kapten kelompok bajak laut Topi Jerami, yang merupakan rekan pertama dari sang raja bajak laut. Sang pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia, yang telah mengalahkan sang ahli pedang terhebat Jurraquil 'Hawk eye' Mihawk, dialah Roronoa Zoro.

"Apa-apaan tingkahmu itu, Luffy?" Sahut Zoro dari dalam, masih mengangkat-ngangkat sepasang barbel di tangannya. "Kalau mau masuk, masuk saja."

"Hahaha, wakil kaptenku memang hebat." Lanjut Luffy tersenyum lebar saat membuka pintu.

"...Kenapa? Kepalamu terbentur dimana, Luffy...?" Tanya Zoro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh? Apa?" Tanya Luffy balik.

"Haagh, bicara denganmu selalu membuat kepalaku sakit." Ujar Zoro memejamkan matanya.

"Itu baru wakilku, hahaha."

"Nah, itu. Yang itu itu...!"

"Apanya yang itu? Itu, itu yang mana itu itu?" Tanya Luffy bingung.

"Itu yang itu tadi…" Lanjut Zoro semakin kesal.

"Iya itu-nya yang mana tadi…?" Semakin membingungkan situasi di dalam crow nest saat ini.

"Aaaargh, bisa gila aku Luffy!! Sudah, sudah cukup, mau apa kau, Luffy?!" Tanya Zoro sekaligus dengan nada membentak.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin melihat-lihat. Inikan kapalku..."

"...Ya, benar juga, 'sih. Terserah kau sajalah...! Aku sudah capek bicara." Sahut Zoro akhirnya menyerah.

Zoro melanjutkan latihannya. Mengangkat barbel, angkat berat, dan berbagai macam latihan berat yang di luar kemampuan manusia normal. Setelah latihan berat itu, Zoro menyempurnakan latihannya dengan bermeditasi.

"Zoro, Zoro..."

Suasana hening di pecahkan oleh suara Luffy yang agak kencang nadanya.

"..."

"Oi, Zoro...!!!"

"...Ngkh, apaaaaan Luffy?! Kau masih disini, ya?!" Bentak Zoro malas-malasan.

"Kau tidur ya?!"

"Tidak!!" Jawabnya keras. "Aku sedang meditasi tahu!!"

"Kau tampak lelap tadi..." Lanjut Luffy santai. "Aku kira kau tidur."

"Huh...sebaiknya kau sekali-sekali bermeditasi seperti ini..."

"Oh, ya? Untuk apa?"

"Menyehatkan otakmu!!" Jawab Zoro dengan wajah kesal.

"Boleh juga."

"Eeh?" Lanjut Zoro terheran-heran. Dia melihat kaptennya duduk disebelahnya, berpose sama seperti Zoro, menyilangkan kaki, dan memangkukan tangan di paha, lalu di tempelkan semua jarinya satu sama lain.

Beberapa menit setelah mereka bermeditasi bersama, Zoro membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat ke arah Luffy. Dia melihat sang kapten benar-benar tenang, seolah menguasai seni bermeditasi. Si pendekar ini berpikir '_cih, boleh juga kau, Luffy. Kalau begitu aku juga_'. Zoro kembali memejamkan matanya sebelum mendengar suara aneh.

*zzz...groook...fyuuuh zzz...groook...fyuuuh*

Tanpa aba-aba, Zoro tahu sumber asal suara itu, dan melakukan eksekusi ringannya.

*BLETAAK*

"WHOOI, LUFFY!! Kau ketiduran, YA??!!"

"Ngkh? Ha? Ah, iya..."

"Ah, kau ini....membuatku kesal terus dari tadi...."

"Baik, kalau begitu, aku hanya akan diam disini. Tidak mengganggu latihanmu." Sahut Luffy dengan sebelah mata yang membiru.

"Bagus, itu lebih baik...."

Zoro melanjutkan meditasinya. Seperti yang pernah dia bilang jauh-jauh hari, dalam sehari dia akan bermeditasi selama 1 jam. Beberapa menit kemudian, meditasinya selesai dan dia membuka matanya.

"Haa, itu baru penyegaran..."

"Ucapanmu seperti baru bertemu Buddha saja..." Cibir Luffy manyun di sudut ruangan crow nest, memegangi tanda biru dari Zoro.

"Apa? Kau mau lagi...?"

"Aa, tidak, tidak.....!"

Zoro berjalan ketepi ruangan sebaliknya untuk mengambil handuk kecil. Setelah dapat di gantungkan di sepanjang lehernya.

"Luffy, jawab aku serius..." Lanjutnya duduk di depan Luffy dengan tatapan serius. "Kau kenapa?"

"...." Luffy tersentak melihat Zoro memasang wajah seserius itu sebelum menjawab. "tidak ada apa-apa..."

"Tadi kau juga bilang begitu pada Nami...." Potong Zoro. "Kau juga menanyakan pertanyaan aneh pada Brook di atas tidak lama ini...."

"Eh?!" Luffy sedikit kaget, bahwa Zoro bisa mendengar percakapannya dengan Brook di atas tadi. "...Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa penasaran..."

"Begitu? Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu…"

"Kau yakin?" Lanjut Zoro menajamkan pandangannya.

"Ya." Luffy menjawabnya mantap.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sahut Zoro menutup matanya.

"...Zoro, ngomong-ngomong apa kau mau jadi kapten bajak laut ini?" Tanya Luffy tersenyum cerah.

"He?! Apa maksudmu...?" Tanya Zoro heran dan bingung.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bertanya."

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi bawahanmu, sepanjang kau menjadi bajak laut dan sampai aku mati nanti."

"Ooh baguslah kalau begitu. Aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik, aku tahu kau." Lanjut Luffy tersenyum lebar.

"...?" Alis si pendekar terangkat sebelah, bingung oleh pertanyaan dan pernyataan kaptennya barusan.

"Baiklah, aku kebawah ya, Zoro!!"

"...Oi, Luffy. Istirahatlah! tampaknya kepalamu terlalu lelah..." Saran dari Zoro dengan senyuman meledek diwajahnya.

"Ah, aa...shishishi...."

"_______" Zoro terdiam panjang melihat kaptennya melompat turun.

* * *

Si kapten mendarat di haluan utama, tempat kemudi utama Sunny-go berada. Dia melihat si rambut jingkrak berwarna biru sedang duduk santai di kursi kemudi. Si cyborg yang telah berhasil mewujudkan kapal legendarisnya, yaitu kapal yang dapat menaklukkan seluruh perairan Grandline dan membuat kaptennya menjadi raja bajak laut. Sebagaimana, guru sekaligus ayah baginya, Tom, dengan kapal buatannya 'Ol o Jackson berhasil menjadikan Gold Roger sebagai raja bajak laut pertama.

"Yo, topi jerami, ronda malam?" Sapanya bersahabat dengan nada tinggi.

"Hahaha, begitulah Franky." Jawab Luffy.

"Begitu? Hahaha." Lanjut tawa Franky lebar. "Mau cola?"

"Boleh..."

Si kapten berdiri disebelah si tukang kayu kapal yang sedang mengemudikan Sunny-go. Menenggak sebotol cola yang diberikan oleh Franky.

"Hwaah segar..."

"Hahaha, tidak ada yang sebaik cola untuk menyegarkan diri setelah hari-hari yang melelahkan, bukan begitu?"

"Oo."

Mereka terdiam menatap lautan luas yang diduduki oleh langit malam yang cerah berisikan milyaran bintang.

"Ada apa, kapten?" Tanya Franky langsung, tak melihat kearah Luffy.

"...Bagaimana kapalku?" Tanyanya balik dengan ringan, masih melihat kelautan gelap namun disinari bulan yang terang.

"Hahahaha, kau mau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Franky, yang langsung ditambahkan dengan jawaban pertanyaannya itu. "Sejak keberangkatan pertamanya dari Water7, kapal ini tidak pernah mengalami kerusakan sedikitpun. Meskipun ada, dengan mudah dapat kuperbaiki."

"Jadi?" Tanya Luffy. Tak mengalihkan pandangan dari lautan.

"Suppaaaa! Kapal ini siap mengarungi tujuh samudra sekalipun, kau tahu! Hahahaha! Kondisinya masih sangat SUPER prima!" Lanjut Franky dengan semangat tinggi.

"Hahahaha, syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku bangga padamu." Sahut Luffy tertawa lepas menatap Rekan cyborgnya itu, dan menepuk punggungnya sekali.

".....?"

Franky merasakan ada kejanggalan pada kaptennya malam ini. Dia mengangkat kacamata pantai hitam-nya, dan memperhatikan wajah kaptennya. Menyadari tidak ada yang salah, dia bertanya.

"Kau kenapa, ...Luffy-bro? Sikapmu aneh sekali sedari tadi siang..."

"Mm? ada apa?"

"Ya, kau seperti bukan kau yang biasanya. Dan tidak super. Kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Franky.

"Tidak. Aku sehat bugar, 'kok." Lanjut Luffy riang. "Lihat ini. SUPPAAAA!!!"

Luffy memperagakan gaya khas tukang kayu kapalnya, yaitu menyatukan kedua lengan dan membuka kakinya jauh.

"Hei, bukan begitu bodoh." Lanjut Franky dengan senyum lebar. "Tapi seperti ini, ngggh…..SUPPAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Si cyborg itu memperagakan gaya khasnya dengan menjelaskan secara detail gerakan noraknya itu.

"Hahahaha, jadi begitu?!"

"Ayo kita coba bersama!!" Teriak Franky semangat.

"Ngggh........." Mereka berdua memukul-mukul dek kapal dengan sisi telapak tangan, sementara kaki mereka mengangkang lebar, dilanjuti dengan pose seperti di atas. Menyatukan tangan dan berteriak. "SUPPAAAAAAAAAAA..........!!!!"

"Hahahaha, menarik sekali!" Ujar Luffy tersenyum lebar. "...Haah, capek juga."

"Ya, itu efek sampingnya, hahahaha." Lanjut penjelasan Franky. "Lebih baik kau beristirahat sekarang, abang kapten. Biar aku yang ronda malam ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Si kapten pun berjalan menuruni tangga haluan utama, sementara si tukang kayu kapal memperhatikannya dari belakang.

"....Ada yang aneh. Ya..." Bisiknya pelan. "Dia seperti akan.... ah, pemikiran tidak super macam apa itu?!"

* * *

"Haa? Oi, sedang apa kau. Usopp?" Tanya Luffy ,melihat si hidung panjang sedang duduk bermalas-malasan di atas dek rumput, bersender di dinding kayu kabin utama.

"Oi, Luffy darimana aja...?" Tanyanya langsung, melihat Luffy yang sedang berjalan dari haluan utama.

"Aku sehabis berkeliling kapal. Ada apa?" Tanya Luffy balik.

"Fufufu, tampaknya Usopp dan dokter Chopper tidak bersemangat bermain apabila tidak ada kau, Luffy." Lanjut Robin ramah, memberikan senyumannya dari pojokan dek rumput.

Dengan buku di tangannya dan lampu penerangan diatasnya, dapat ditebak kalau wanita cantik tersebut sedang menikmati buku bacaan barunya.

"Oo, Robin...!" Lanjut si kapten terkejut melihat Robin.

"Hhaaah, gitu deh...~~" Sahut Usopp semakin lemas terseret di dinding kayu kabin utama.

"Hahahaha, kau ini, Usopp." Tawa riang Luffy. "Kalau begitu ayo kita main!"

Luffy mengusulkan sesuatu yang membuat Usopp mengeluarkan senyuman kegirangan.

"Ayo, ayo. Sayang, Chopper sedang di ruang prakteknya. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain tebak-tebakkan!!"

"Boleh! Hayok!" Sahut Luffy semakin semangat untuk bermain.

"Fufufu, aku melihat saja ya." Lanjut Robin tersenyum, dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Ou, pertama! Teri-- teri apa yang penuh kasih?! Coba jawab kalau tahu!"

"Huwoo, 'teri'ma kasih, 'kan!!" Jawab Luffy bersemangat.

"Ciih, sial! Berikutnya!!" Sahut Usopp menjetikkan jarinya dengan kesal. "'Nih, apa bedanya Apel sama Upil?? Ayo kalo bisa jawab kau, Luffy, hehehe."

"Nggh...itu, apa ya...??"

"Nyerah? Nyerah aja deh, Luffy!! Hahaha" Lanjut Usopp tertawa lebar.

"Fufufu, aku tahu..." Sahut Robin.

"Eeh, jangan dikasi tahu, Robin!" Sahut si hidung panjang panik.

"Jawabannya..." tanpa menghiraukan permohonan si hidung panjang, dengan nada nakal Robin menggerakkan bibirnya untuk memberi tahu jawaban tebak-tebakan itu.

"Iya, apa Robin?" Timpal Luffy dengan senyuman super lebar, menandakan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi saat ini.

"Tidak jadi deh..."

"Aaa...~~" Ekspresi Luffy benar-benar kusut dan dia berguling-guling di dek rumput. "Haduu, apa ya...?!"

"Hahaha, menyerah Luffy?" Tanya Usopp.

"Ah, iya aku 'nyerah..." Jawab Luffy lemas. "Beri tahu jawabannya, Usopp...!"

"Hehe, ini ya jawabannya, kalau apel ditaruh di atas meja, kalau upil dioles dibawah meja."

"......" Suasana hening menyerang mereka bertiga.

"Hihihi, garing ya, Luffy?" Tanya Robin tertawa kecil.

"Hahahahahaha.....haduuh perutku sakit...!! Sumpah, lucu banget, Usopp!!" Lanjut Luffy mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengacungkan jempol sementara tangan kirinya memegangi perutnya.

"E..he he..he..., hahaha, baru tau rasa kau, Luffy! Bagaimana?! Lucu 'kan?" Tawa Usopp bangga. "Hehe, tidak sia-sia aku beli buku tebak-tebakan itu. Padahal Robin tersenyumpun tidak mendengar jawabannya."

"Menurutku sangat tidak lucu sekali, Usopp..." Sahut Robin tersenyum.

"...Kalau begitu, akan aku ambil buku tebak-tebakannya. Sebentar ya, kalian!" Setelah itu si hidung panjang berlari kedalam kabin, menuju ruang kerja 'Usopp Factory'-nya.

* * *

"_____"

"Jadi, ada apa, Luffy?"

"Usopp tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah jauh berbeda dari dirinya yang dulu." Jawab Luffy tenang dan santai. "Dia bercita-cita menjadi pahlawan pemberani di seluruh lautan, dan itulah dia sekarang, walaupun tidak menyadarinya."

"...Ya. Aku tahu." Lanjut Robin ringan, setuju dan tersenyum menatap pintu kabin yang terbuka-- tempat Usopp masuk tidak lama ini.

"Sedang baca buku apa, Robin?" Tanya Luffy berniat membuka pembicaraan selanjutnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Luffy?" Tanya Robin balik, tidak memperdulikan Luffy yang bertanya.

"Eh?"

"Seharian ini kupikir kau berlaku sedikit aneh...-- terkesan tidak seperti kau yang biasanya..." Ujar Robin, menutup bukunya dan menatap Luffy lurus.

"...Robin...?" Luffy terdiam sejenak.

"Ceritakanlah, Luffy... kupikir, itu akan membuatmu sedikit lepas." Usul Robin lembut, menegakkan duduknya dan mengarah ke Luffy si kapten. "aku mendengar semua pertanyaanmu, mulai dari Brook-san, Zoro, sampai Franky. Seolah semuanya merupakan..."

Kata-kata Robin terhenti, merasa tidak kuat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"...Aku sebenarnya tidak merasa apa-apa..." Ujar Luffy, mulai jujur akan keadaannya. "Tapi, tubuhku terasa lain, Robin..."

"...Ya, aku mendengarmu dengan sangat baik, Luffy. Lanjutkanlah, aku disini..." Tutur Robin, dengan segala kedewasaannya.

"...Tubuhku terasa lemas,-- kau tahu, seperti terbelenggu 'Kairoseki'..."

"Begitu…? Tubuhmu sedang sakit, ya?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu..."

"Aliran nafasmu..." Tutur Robin lembut, dengan wajah yang cemas namun tertutup bayangan lampu redup-redup terang di atasnya.

"..." Luffy merasakan aliran nafasnya memang sedikit terengah-engah. Dan menyentuh dadanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"..." Robin terdiam melihat Luffy yang sedang memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya lebih teliti.

"Aku, aku tidak apa-apa 'kok." Sahut Luffy berusaha tersenyum, meskipun ditengah-tengah ke-pengapan nafasnya.

"...Sebaiknya kau temui Chopper. Periksakan dirimu, Luffy."

"..." Luffy terdiam, berpikir sejenak. "Tidak, tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya cemas."

"Luffy," Nada suara Robin mulai meninggi. "Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu. Nyawa diatas segalanya, kau tahu!"

"Terima kasih, Robin." Ujar Luffy semakin tenang dan mulai dapat mengatur tempo nafasnya. "...Kau pun sama seperti Usopp, sudah banyak berubah."

"?" Ekspresi Robin bertanya-tanya_ 'apa maksudnya_'.

"Aku senang." Lanjut Luffy tenang setelah berdiri, menutup matanya dan tersenyum. "Aku senang memiliki kalian semua."

Si kapten itu mulai beranjak menuju ruang tengah, berjalan ke arah tangga dek rumput-- arah sebaliknya dari tangga haluan utama. Sebelum sebuah pagutan dari belakang menghentikannya.

"Luffy, kumohon, Luffy." Ujar Robin yang sedang memeluk pemuda itu erat dari belakang. "Jangan menanyakan atau mengucapkan kata-kata yang seolah-olah kau akan... pergi..."

Luffy terdiam, tidak berusaha memberontak atau melepaskan pagutan Robin di dada dan lehernya. Luffy merasakan kedua lengan Robin bergetar di tubuhnya.

"Maksudmu mati, Robin...?"

"!..." Robin terkejut mendengarnya. Tidak mengherani sifat ceplas ceplos kaptennya, dia hanya mengeratkan pagutannya dan memejamkan matanya dengan kuat. "Jangan Luffy, jangan! Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku tidak kuat mengalaminya lagi, setelah Ibundaku dan Sauro..."

Luffy melepaskan kedua tangan wanita itu, dan menatapnya lurus. Memegang bahunya cukup kuat untuk lebih meyakinkannya akan kata-katanya selanjutnya.

"Robin! kau sudah membuktikannya pada dunia. Sejarah asli dunia ini. Dan itu berarti pengorbanan ibumu, keluargamu, teman-temanmu, semua orang di kampung halamanmu sangatlah tidak sia-sia. Hidup dengan menatap masa depan adalah wujud penghormatan pada mereka yang telah pergi."

Suara Luffy cukup meninggi, dan membuat Robin merasa seperti gadis kecil yang sedang diberi nasehat oleh ayahnya. Tatapan mata Luffy benar-benar menembus dadanya. Kemudian dia menutup matanya untuk lebih menyerap kata-kata Luffy barusan.

"Maaf, Luffy." Ujar Robin. "Maafkan aku, sudah berpikiran se-spesimis itu..."

"Aku tahu kau akan mengerti. Karena kau adalah rekanku yang paling cerdas." Lanjut suara Luffy melembut. "Maaf sudah membentakmu barusan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Luffy. Aku yang salah."

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti, Robin. Aku keatas dulu."

"Beristirahatlah diruanganmu Luffy." Saran dari Robin. "Kurasa mungkin kau terlalu lelah hari ini."

"Ok." Senyum lebar dari wajah Luffy terpancar di tengah cahaya redup lampu dek rumput.

Si pemuda pun menaiki tangga menuju kabin utama, ruang makan.

"Luffy..." Ujar Robin pelan, sebelum berjalan menuju haluan utama.

Tak lama--

"Hei, maaf lama. Aku lupa dimana menaruh buku tebak-tebakan ini tadi," Sahut Usopp terburu-buru dari dalam kabin bawah. "Eeh, kemana mereka?"

---

---

---

**--NEXT--**


	3. Luffy's last night with the crew Part2

**DISCLAIMER: Eiichiro Oda whom oen this epic One Piece series. Me only this fic, ok.**

**A/N: Yang gak tega, ga sah progress lebih jauh deh...**

Bcanda deh. Gak mungkin saya ngelarang kamu baca ini.

**Enjoy, Readers.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 second half:**

**Last night with The crews and knowing the truth Part. 2

* * *

**

Luffy membuka pintu ruang makan dan melihat si koki berambut pirang sedang sibuk mncuci piring bekas hidangan mereka makan malam tadi. Si koki legendaris, satu-satunya koki yang berhasil menemukan All Blue di dunia ini.

"Yo, Sanji." Sapa Luffy seperti biasa.

"Oo, Luffy darimana saja kau?" Tanya si koki membalikkan setengah kepalanya melihat kaptennya di depan pintu. "Masuklah. Mau cemilan? Kau bahkan belum memakan cemilanmu tadi..."

"Hahahaha boleh Sanji, kebetulan perutku mulai lapar sedikit."

"Haha, syukurlah, nafsu makanmu tampaknya sudah kembali lagi." Sahut Sanji tertawa ramah. "Sebentar ya, aku membereskan piring-piring ini."

"Ok. Oi Sanji, apa ini? Yang seperti keripik ini?"

"Ooh itu keripik udang. Kalau mau makan saja..." Jawab Sanji dari dapur.

"Hwoo, wenak bwangget. Udwang emwang wenak banggwet, ga kwalah dwari dwagwing. Shishishi." Lanjut Luffy tertawa dengan keripik udang dimulutnya.

"Hoi, Luffy seperti biasa, jaga sopan santunmu di ruang makan, bodoh!" Bentak Sanji pelan dari dapur.

"Hahahaha. Mwaaf, mwaaf."

-selang waktu beberapa menit,

"Yup, itu yang terakhir." Ujar Sanji meletakkan piring terakhir di rak piring.

"Nah, Luffy kau mau cemilan apa?" Tanya Sanji. "Ha?! Ee, oi!! Jangan kau habiskan semua, bodoh!!"

"Yaah, sudah habis, Sanji..."

"...Hah, sudahlah. Kesalahanku tidak bilang 'jangan dihabiskan' tadi." Sesal Sanji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, sudah. Kau ingin cemilan apa ?" Tanya Sanji, menyalakan sebatang rokok di bibirnya. "Atau, tidak usah lagi saja ya? Kau sudah menghabiskan kripik udang kita barusan."

"Yaah, mau gimana lagi sanji, udang dari All Blue enak 'sih..." Jawab Luffy polos sambil mengelap mulut dengan tangannya.

"...Haha, kau benar juga." Sanji tersenyum, seolah setuju dengan pernyataan Luffy barusan. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita buat Pizza Seafood?"

"Ooo!! Mau, mau, MAU!! Aku mau pizza, Sanji!!" Jawab Luffy semangat seperti tingkahnya yang biasa.

"Haha, oke, oke. Kita lihat…, masih ada sisa tuna gajah dan udang La north dari All Blue di kulkas. Baiklah bagaimana kalau itu saja." Usul Sanji. "Jangan terlalu boros dengan ikan-ikan All Blue lainnya di akuarium, kau tahu?"

"Wohoo, asik asik!! Aku tidak sabar!!" Ujar Luffy semakin bersemangat dari sebelumnya. "Ikan-ikan All Blue memang paling enak!"

Sanji tersenyum melihat kaptennya begitu menghargai makanan seperti itu--'tapi pelaksanaan makannya benar-benar mesti diatur'pikir Sanji.

"Tapi ingat, kau juga tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanan dari lautan lainnya, Luffy." Sahut Sanji saat menggeledah bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan dari kulkas di dapur.

"Shishishi, tentu saja!"

Sanji membuat pizza pesanan kaptennya dengan sangat lihai. Jari-jarinya begitu ahli memainkan adonan dan memotong bumbu-bumbu dapur. Luffy yang menunggu dengan tidak sabarpun memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

-setelah beberapa menit-

"Ini dia pesananmu kapten, 'Pizza Tuna La north'" Ujar Sanji seperti memperkenalkan karya agungnya. "Silahkan dinikmati."

"Oh waw, baunya saja sudah lezat!" Sahut Luffy melompat-lompat di bangkunya. "Kumakan ya, Sanji."

"Setelah kau duduk dengan rapih tentunya, Luffy." Lanjut Sanji duduk di bangku di depan si pemuda itu.

"Oh, ok." Luffy pun membenarkan cara duduknya demi mendapatkan pizza 'apalah ini namanya', pikirnya.

Persis, sebelum Luffy memasukkan potongan pizza pertama ke mulutnya, ada seseorang yang memotong kebahagiaan si pemuda.

"Oh ho...jadi kalian sudah pintar ya, membuat cemilan tanpa mengajakku saat menyantapnya." Sahut Nami si navigator, si kucing maling, si kepala oranye, dan si penguasa pohon mikan alias balkon atas—dari arah pintu masuk ruang makan.

"Hegh?! Nami-san, eeh itu..." Sanji terkejut melihat Nami yang datang secara tiba-tiba dan si pria pirang tersebut mulai salah tingkah. "Ee...Soalnya tadi Luffy belum mengambil jatah cemilannya, jadi aku... sebagai koki... itu..."

"Sudah cukup. Tidak usah pakai alasan apa-apa, S-a-n-j-i – k-u-n." Sahut Nami dengan nada yang mengerikan di akhirannya.

"Eeh, jadi?!" Sanji mulai panik mendengar Nami mengeluarkan nada menakutkan bin horor tersebut.

"Kau." Ujar Nami mulai berjalan ke dalam ruang makan.

"Eh?"

"Harus."

"Ya?" Sanji mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Luffy yang menyaksikan, hanya membuka mulutnya—di mana hanya ada jarak beberapa mili lagi sebelum pizza nikmat itu memasuki mulutnya. Dia memperhatikan gerakan Nami yang semakin mendekat kearah mereka bertiga. Ya, Sanji, Luffy dan si pizza. Si pemuda karet itupun mengeluarkan keringat dari sisi kanan dahinya menuju dagunya, melihat pemandangan mencekam itu.

"kau harus...membawakan cemilan ke ladang mikan-ku habis ini!" Lanjut Nami dengan mencomot satu potong pizza milik Luffy.

"Oi, Nami!! Itu pizza-ku tauk!!"

"Week." Nami meledek Luffy.

"Uugh, awas kau, ya!!" Luffy mulai beranjak dari bangku, dan mengejar Nami.

"Sanji-kun, ga pake lama ya! Kalau lama, ''nih'!" Nami mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi.

"Week, Luffy bodoh! Kejar aku kalau bisa!" Lanjut ledek Nami pada Luffy sambil menggigit satu potong pizza di tangan. "Mm, lezat...seafood, ya?"

"Huh, kalau aku sedang tidak makan—kau pasti akan ku kejar." Ujar Luffy berhenti mengejar di depan pintu ruang makan, melihat tangan kanannya yang memegang pizza.

"Haah, itulah Nami-swan-ku. Selalu membuatku terpesona melihat kelakuan nakalnya." Ujarnya melihat Luffy dan membayangkan Nami dengan mata 'hati' si pria pirang ini.

"Huuh, huh, Dasar si Nami itu!" Sahut Luffy kesal saat sudah memasuki ruang makan kembali.

"Sudah, sudah, habiskan saja sisa pizza-mu yang lain. Masih banyak 'kan di loyangnya?" Saran Sanji pada Luffy yang sedang kesal setengah mati.

Sanji mulai mempersiapkan cemilan malam untuk Nami-san-nya yang tersayang. Mengetahui waktu sudah malam, dia sesedikit mungkin menggunakan gula. Dia mempersiapkan beberapa adonan tepung dan beberapa buah mikan di dekatnya. 'hmm, bagaimana kalau orange pan cake dengan saus coklat segar diatasnya?' pikirnya. Dia memiliki banyak stok cocoa murni yang rendah akan kalori di lemari persediaan. Dan si koki handal inipun menyiapkan madu berkualitas tinggi disebelahnya, sebagai pengganti gula.

"Hmm, perfect." Ujarnya.

"Kwayaknwya enwak, Swanjwi. Bwuatkan akwu swatu."

"Habiskan saja dulu pizzamu yang masih banyak itu!!!" Bentak Sanji pada Luffy dengan wajahnya yang biasa saat mengomeli Luffy, wajah kartunik bertaring.

Selagi Sanji menyiapkan pan cake spesialnya untuk Nami, Luffy terus memakan pizza miliknya dengan sangat lahap. Hingga pizza itu habis seperti tersambar kilat—ya bersih, kau tahu—yang makan Luffy, Sanji masih sibuk menyiapkan kue-nya di dapur.

Luffy berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sanji yang berada di dapur.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak Sanji..." Sahut Luffy menjulurkan lidah dari belakang si koki.

"Kalau kau mau, besok saja kubuatkan, ok?" Lanjut Sanji tersenyum. Masih dengan sebatang rokok di bibirnya, dia melanjutkan karya agungnya.

"Sanji..."

"Apa?"

"Aku belum pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya..." Ujar Luffy dari belakang Sanji dengan nada cukup serius untuk orang seperti dia.

"Apa...?" Sanji pun membalikkan badannya, membiarkan pan cake nya yang sudah hampir selesai. Hanya tinggal di beri saus coklat rendah kalori dan beberapa sentuhan terakhir, seperti meletakkan daun mint segar diatasnya—karya agung untuk dewinya telah siap.

Setelah menghembuskan asap rokok ke langit-langit dapur, dia mengapit rokok tersebut di sela-sela jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kirinya. Dan menatap wajah Luffy lurus.

"Terima kasih sudah memenuhi permintaanku yang macam-macam." Sahut Luffy santai dengan wajah bodoh namun ramahnya.

"Hm?! Apa itu, Luffy? Apa maksudnya, kata-katamu barusan?" Sanji menatap kaptennya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"*uhuk uhuk*Tidak ada, aku hanya takut tidak sempat..." Lanjut Luffy. Terbatuk diawal kalimatnya.

"...? Kau sakit, ya...?" Tanya Sanji setengah cemas dan setengah bingung, mengangkat alis melingkar-nya

"...Tidak."

"Sebaiknya kau ke klinik Chopper. Meskipun sudah larut, aku yakin dia masih bangun."

"Ya, aku baru mau kesana. Terima kasih untuk hidangannya, Sanji. Pizza tadi sangat luar biasa lezat." Sahut Luffy berjalan ke arah lift di sisi meja dapur.

Lift ini menghubungkan balkon atas ladang pohon mikan Nami juga kebun bunga Robin. Dan ruang dibawahnya seperti, Usopp's factory, Franky's workshop, dan Chopper's clinic.

"Ha? Hidangan...?" Tanya Sanji terheran-heran melihat kaptennya memasuki lift menuju basement bawah Thousand Sunny.

"Ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali..." Sanji memikirkan kata-kata Luffy barusan '_Terima kasih sudah memenuhi permintaanku yang macam-macam_' dan _'aku hanya takut tidak sempat'_. "Apa itu? Seperti kata-kata terakh...aaagh! apa yang kupikirkan!?"

"...Luffy..."

*Tok tok*  
Pintu klinik Dokter Chopper berbunyi. Suara ketukan itu berasal dari si kapten. Tidak lama pemuda itu mendengar sebuah suara imut dari dalam ruangan klinik itu.

"Ya, masuk."

Nuansa klinik seperti biasa. Bau antiseptik memenuhi ruangan itu. Meskipun begitu, ada suatu wangi yang samar-samar sangat menenangkan. Itu adalah wangi bunga, ya, bunga sakura.

"Hai, Chopper. Belum tidur?" Sapa Luffy dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Eh, Luffy! Kemana saja daritadi?" Lanjut Chopper dengan suara imutnya.

"Tidak dari mana-mana 'kok. Aku hanya bersantai di crow nest tadi."

"Oh, begitu" Ujarnya dengan suara lega.

"Memangnya kenapa Chopper?" Tanya balik Luffy. Dia duduk di kasur pasien, sementara Chopper duduk di bangku dokternya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Cuma tadi cepat sekali selesainya bercandaku dengan Usopp. Alhasil aku punya waktu luang lebih untuk meracik bahan-bahan obat-obatanku.

"Begitu?" Sahut Luffy. "Bagus 'kan kalau begitu, dengan itu kaupun akan menjadi semakin matang sebagai dokter terhebat di dunia."

"Eh? 'Dokter terhebat di DUNIA'?" Sentak Chopper menekankan kata 'dunia'. "Ka, kau pikir aku senang mendengar pujianmu itu, dasar brengsek...!!" Lanjut Chopper dengan tarian kecil dan wajah yang tampak sangat senang.

"Hahahaha..." Tawa riang Luffy. "Oke, kalau begitu lanjutkan saja kerjamu. Aku tidak akan ganggu."

"Hihihi, baiklah Luffy..." Lanjut Chopper tertawa kecil.

---

Chopper pun melanjutkan kerjanya, meskipun hari sudah mulai larut, tapi wajah imutnya itu tidak menunjukkan kelelahan sedikitpun. Wajah itu tampak benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh dalam melakukan peracikkan obatnya ini. Memang jiwa 'dokter sejati' tersimpan di dadanya. Pemuda kecil itu mengaduk ramuan-ramuan-nya, mancampurkan beberapa ramuan jadi satu dan diaduk bersama. Hingga pada akhirnya dimasukkan per-set sesuai kegunaannya.

Luffy memperhatikannya sambil rebahan di kasur pasien. Melihat kesungguhan Chopper dalam bekerja.

"Wah, kau hebat ya, Chopper!" Sahut Luffy dari atas kasur.

"Eh? Jangan menyogokku dengan memujiku ya, brengsek! Sini kalau mau lihat lebih dekat, duduk di kursi ini, dan silahkan lihat yang kau mau, sialan....!" Sekali lagi Chopper menari-nari kegirangan dan menarik kursi dari sebelahnya.

"Hahahaha, oke!"

Luffy berdiri dan duduk disebelah Chopper, dibangku yang telah disediakan pemuda kecil itu.

Chopper kembali memasang wajah seriusnya. Luffy juga kembali memperhatikan dia bekerja.

"Chopper..."

"Ya, Luffy." Sahut Chopper menatap wajah kaptennya itu.

"Apa kau sedih...?"

"Sedih kenapa, Luffy?" Tanyanya.

"Rekan-rekanku yang lainnya sudah berhasil meraih impiannya, tapi kau..."

"...Itu..." Chopper yang malang, dia hanya bisa menunduk memandangi meja. "Sebenarnya aku sedih, ...tapi selama aku bisa berpetualang bersama kalian terus, itu sudah cukup bagiku......" Menyadari impiannya adalah menciptakan elixir/panacea, penyembuh segala macam penyakit, itu adalah impian yang sangat berat.

"Tidak Chopper. Itu tidak cukup...!" Potong Luffy dengan nada suara yang tinggi.

"Eh!?" Sentak Chopper.

"Aku tahu kau bisa, Chopper." Luffy menyemangati Chopper, menepuk lembut topi rajutan berwarna merah muda milik si dokter tesebut. "Bahkan sekarang pun, kau adalah dokter terhebat. Tak seorangpun di kapal ini yang sakit lebih dari sehari-- semua sembuh berkat dirimu, Chopper."

"Luffy...!?" Chopper terkejut, bahwa kaptennya benar-benar memperhatikan hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Mata si dokter membesar menatap kaptennya.

"Karena itu aku percaya, kau pasti bisa meraih impianmu suatu hari nanti. Aku percaya..." Lanjut Luffy, nada suaranya memelan tapi dengan keyakinan yang tinggi. "Walaupun suatu saat nanti aku tidak bisa..."

"Eh? Apa Luffy...?" Tanya Chopper bingung.

"Ah, tidak, tidak ada." Jawab Luffy ceria. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Aku percaya padamu Chopper! Berjuang, ya!" Lanjutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung mungil dokter kapalnya.

"...Hihi, iya Luffy!" Jawab Chopper semangat dan tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus! Itu baru semangat! Shishishi..."

"Hihihi..." Lanjut tawa Chopper.

"Nami-san..." Sanji mengantarkan pesanan Nami ke balkon atas.

Seperti yang sudah diduga Nami sebelumnya, Sanji membuatkan cemilan yang benar-benar spesial untuknya.

"Waah, tampaknya lezat sekali. Apa ini, Sanji-kun?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Um, ini orange pancake dari kebunmu..."

"Sungguh!? Boleh kucicipi?" Tanyanya semakin penasaran.

"Te, tentu, Nami-san. Ini memang kubuat khusus untukmu...silahkan, mademoiselle." Ujar Sanji lembut.

Nami memotong sedikit pinggiran pancake dan menusuknya dengan garpu, sebelum dimasukkan kemulutnya.

"Umm, yummy." Ujar Nami dengan garpu masih di mulutnya. "Nikmat sekali, Sanji-kun!"

"I, iya. Terima kasih, mellorine." Jawab Sanji tersenyum namun, walaupun senang mendapat pujian dari Nami, masih ada yang menghambat kebahagiaannya saat ini.

"..." Nami memperhatikan raut wajah Sanji dengan teliti yang menunjukkan siluet garis resah. "Mm...ada masalah, Sanji-kun?"

"...Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi ada yang mengganjal perasaanku daritadi..." Jawab Sanji jujur.

"...Ya? Apa itu?" Tanya Nami lembut.

"Luffy, 'kan? Sanji..."

"!! Marim...Zoro..." Sanji terkejut melihat si pendekar berdiri dibelakangnya tiba-tiba. "Ya benar. Aku...mencemaskan Luffy, Nami-san."

"..." Nami terdiam memperhatikan Sanji setelah melihat kedatangan Zoro. Pandangannya dalam. "Aku...aku juga merasakan kejanggalan pada diri Luffy. Tapi, kupikir sudah tidak apa-apa, karena...dia sudah ceria lagi..."

"Tapi, tadi Nami-san..." Lanjut Sanji sedikit ragu. Memutar ingatannya. "Dia memintaku untuk memaafkan semua kesalahan dan kelakuannya selama ini!? ...ti, tidakkah itu aneh...?"

"Dia juga...memintaku menggantikannya menjadi kapten..." Lanjut Zoro dengan perlahan, tidak memberi celah antara kata-katanya dengan Sanji. "Luffy yang kukenal, tidak, Luffy yang kita kenal pasti tidak akan pernah mengucapkan itu. Dia adalah orang teguh pada pendiriannya." Zoro tidak memperhatikan dua sahabatnya dan terkesan berbicara sendiri melihat lautan hitam malam hari.

Sanji dan Nami memperhatikan si wakil kapten berbicara, dan kembali termenung dan merunduk.

"Apakah kalian pikir, menanyakan 'bagaimana rasanya mati' itu biasa...?"

"Brook...!" Sahut Nami melihat si tengkorak musisi berjalan kearah mereka selangkah demi selangkah, seolah tidak terdengar tapak kakinya dimalan sehening ini. "Apa...maksudmu, Brook?"

"Zoro-san juga kupikir mendengar pertanyaan itu..." Lanjut si tengkorak.

Zoro hanya mengangguk, menanggapi pernyataan Brook barusan. Masih tidak melihat mereka semua. Tidak jelas apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi walaupun samar-samar tersirat kecemasan di air wajahnya.

"...Apa maksudnya? Luffy...?!" Ujar Sanji geram, menyalakan rokoknya.

"Sebaiknya salah satu dari kita mencoba bertanya padanya..." Ujar Franky tiba-tiba. Dia berjalan bersama Robin dan Usopp dari arah dek bawah. Namun Robin hanya diam disamping mereka. Wajahnya merunduk menatap lantai kayu, seolah menghitung setiap langkahnya dengan lemas.

"Aku tidak mungkin..." Potong Zoro, setelah memperhatikan wajah Robin dan merasa sedikit curiga pada wanita berambut gelap itu. "..."

-sementara-

Luffy berjalan lewat balkon bawah. Dia membuka pintu dan kini dia berada di dek rumput kembali. Sepanjang jalan dari klinik Chopper, tubuhnya semakin lemas. Dia berjalan ke dek dengan memegang dinding sepanjang lorong. Napasnya juga mulai tidak stabil kembali. Mungkin pilihan salah, karena tidak melaporkan keadaannya pada Chopper. Tapi, ini lebih baik, si kapten tidak ingin membuat dokter-nya cemas.

Berjalan di dek rumput, dia berusaha mencari satu sahabatnya yang terakhir. Si navigator berambut oranye. Nampak seperti ingin bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia memperhatikan kekanan dan kekiri sekitarnya. Melebarkan pandangannya melihat lautan luas yang gelap dari kapal. Ditengah pandangan yang samar-samar dia merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas, sebelum akhirnya terbaring jatuh ketanah.

---

"...Nami-san...tolong..." Mohon Sanji pada Nami. "Hanya kau..."

"..." Nami terdiam sebelum menjawab. "Baik. Dimana Luffy?"

"Luffy di klinik Chopper...aku tidak sengaja melihatnya masuk kesana tidak lama ini..." Sahut Usopp dengan wajah yang sangat cemas, masih dengan buku teka-teki ditangannya. "Kupikir aneh sekali—reaksi Luffy tadi...bukan begitu, Robin?"

"..." Robin tidak menjawab apa-apa. Wanita itu masih terdiam dan merunduk, mengerutkan alis mata dan menutup mata memalingkan wajahnya dari semua rekannya.

Sanji menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. "Robin...-chan...?"

"Baiklah aku akan ke klinik sekarang..." Potong Nami dengan segera, meletakkan pancake mikan di bangku pantai miliknya.

"Kami akan menunggumu disini, Nami-san." Ujar Brook tenang. Sangat berbeda dari sikapnya yang biasa.

---

*Tok tok*

"Chopper, Chopper. Kau ada?" Sahut Nami sambil mengetuk pintu terburu-buru.

"Ya, masuklah!" Balas Chopper melihat Nami yang terengah-engah. "Ada apa Nami? Terburu-buru sekali..."

"Chopper, Luffy mana?" Tanya Nami setelah memutar-mutar pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang kerja Chopper dengan sigap. Sangat panik, seolah berlomba dengan setiap hembus napasnya.

"Luffy?" Tanya balik Chopper dengan wajah polos. "Luffy baru saja keluar, Nami. Ada apa?"

Tanpa menjawab, Nami dengan segera berjalan kearah dek rumput kapal. Meninggalkan Chopper terheran-heran di bangku dokternya.

"Anak itu! Giliran dicari, susahnya minta ampun!" Sahut si navigator sedikit kesal.

"...Ada apa?" Tanya Chopper menengokkan kepala dari pintu ruangannya.

"Chopper..."

"Sanji...?! ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"...Ikut aku Chopper..." Sanji menggenggam tangan Chopper menuju arah sebaliknya dari arah Nami berjalan. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju balkon atas, tempat rekan-rekan yang lain berada.

Nami akhirnya sampai di dek rumput, melalui pintu balkon bawah. Memutar-mutar pandangannya kembali untuk mencari si kapten. Dia menemukannya. Si kapten terbaring telentang di atas dek, menatap bintang di langit luas dengan sangat santai dan tenang.

"Luffy!"

"Oh, Nami?! Sini, sini!" Sahut Luffy riang melihat gadis berambut jingga itu. "Lihat, bintangnya benar-benar bagus." Lanjutnya mengangkat sebelah lengannya dan menunjuk kearah langit gelap tak berawan yang ditaburi milyaran bintang.

"...Apa 'sih kau ini?!" Bentak Nami berjalan kearah si kapten, setelah memperhatikan langit diatasnya sesaat. "Luffy!"

"...Apa...?" Jawab Luffy panjang dan malas-malasan. Dia kemudian memangkukan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya.

Nami terdiam melihat pemuda itu dibawahnya. Wajah gadis itu tidak menunjukkan kemarahan, tapi raut wajah yang sangat khawatir. Lagipula pada awalnya dia tidak punya alasan memarahi kaptennya—Kaptennya sang Raja bajak laut.

"...Nggak jadi ya?"

"Uukh! Luffy...!" Teriak Nami, menghempaskan kedua tangannya disisi pinggangnya. "Kau kenapa?!"

"...Tidak lama lagi...Nami." Jawab Luffy tenang dan tidak berekspresi. Dia masih terus memandangi langit malam.

"...Apa?" Nami duduk bersimpuh tepat di sebelah si kapten. "...Ya, kita tidak lama lagi akan mendarat di pulau berikutnya..."

"...Bukan itu..."

"...? Luffy, jangan sepotong-sepotong seperti itu kalau bicara...!"

"Hehhe, bagaimana peta duniamu, Nami?" Tanya Luffy mengalihkan pandangannya pada si navigator, melihat si rambut jingga dengan matanya yang menatap gadis itu seorang. Memberikan senyuman lebar dibibirnya.

"...Ke, kenapa memangnya?" Tanyanya terkejut dan grogi merespon mata si kapten yang menatapnya lurus.

"Apa masih ada tempat lain yang bisa kukunjungi...?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Kau 'kan kapten kapal ini" Jawab Nami dengan nada meledek. Dia tersenyum, mendengar pertanyaan bodoh kaptennya itu. "Kaulah yang membimbing kami ke pulau baru. Dan aku akan mulai menggambar denah pulau itu begitu mendarat."

"Shishishi, sudah pasti, ya..." Lanjut Luffy dengan cengiran lebar.

*uhuk uhuk* Si kapten terbatuk di tempatnya.

"Lu, Luffy. Kau tidak apa-apa...?" Tanya Nami mulai kembali kepada kecemasannya sebelum ini. "Kau sedang sakit, ya?!"

"...Nami, sudah lama sekali, ya?"

"...?" Nami tidak menjawab, dia hanya menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya-nya.

"Sejak aku menghancurkan ruang kerjamu di Arlong Park..." Lanjut Luffy tersenyum, kembali menghadap si navigator.

"...Iya, sudah tiga tahun yang lalu..." Lanjut Nami ragu-ragu, merasa diseret untuk menjawab kata-kata Luffy, kaptennya.

"Kau marah padaku...?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Di ruangan itu, tersimpan banyak hasil kerja keras dan keringatmu dari kecil...bukan?"

"...Bodoh!" Nami menepuk pelan kepala Luffy. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya sejauh itu, kau tahu?"

"Jadi...kau tidak marah?"

"Ya, ampun Luffy. 'Kan kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau ruangan seperti itu tidak boleh ada. Aku juga pribadi, sama sekali tidak butuh peta dunia yang ditulis dengan 'darah'ku." Jawab Nami tersenyum tulus menatap kaptennya, merangkai ingatan pahit namun dengan kedatangan Luffy, tak ada lagi yang namanya ingatan menyakitkan. "Peta-peta itu tidak lebih dari masa lalu pahit yang tak bisa kulupakan. Dan sekarang aku bisa menggambar peta dengan 'keceriaan'—itu semua berkat kau Luffy. ...Terima kasih."

"..." Luffy tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan ekspresi lega. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Nami. Kita Nakama, 'kan?"

"Ya...Nakama." Senyuman lebar tersungging di wajah Nami. Dia teringat akan kaptennya tesebut saat dulu-berteriak hal serupa setelah menghajar Arlong.

Nami tertawa kecil.

"Nami..."

"Ya...?" Sahut Nami sambil menghapus sedikit air mata tawanya dengan jari telunjuk kanan.

"Maukah kau terus membuat peta dunia...?"

"...Apa maksudmu, Luffy? Itu sudah pasti, 'kan...?"

"Kau janji?" Luffy melihat wajah navigatornya dengan tatapan lurus.

Kemudian dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Apa sih, Luffy...? apa perlu sampai berjanji kelingking segala?!" Tanya Nami malu-malu, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Ki, kita 'kan sudah bukan anak-anak lagi..."

Luffy tidak membalas kata-katanya, hanya memandang wajah si rambut oranye lurus—dia menunggu jawaban.

"Ba, baik..." Nami akhirnya menyerah dan mengangkat kelingking kanannya.

'Shishishi' itulah yang diberikan si kapten, ketika Nami mengait kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking si pemuda yang sudah menunggu daritadi.

"Beeerjaanji! Kalau ingkar akan dikelitiki sampai pingsan. Setuju?"

"Hii! Apa-apaan hukumannya itu!?"

"Setuju?!" Luffy tidak mau kalah dan semakin mengeraskan suaranya.

"I...iya setuju!! Terserah kau saja!" Jawab Nami. Walaupun ragu, ia membalas si kapten dengan suara tinggi juga.

"Baguslah...aku lega Nami, hahaha.....!"

*uhuk uhuk...Uhuk uhuk!!*

"Lu, Luffy...!?"

-sementara itu-

Angin malam mulai mendingin. Memang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.55, tapi mata semua kru masih terbuka dengan lebar. Mendengar pernyataan dari Robin mengenai keadaan Luffy saat ini, seluruh anggota topi jerami tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut mereka. Angin dingin tengah malam seolah menusuk setiap tulang mereka, memberikan perasaan merinding.

"Luffy...!?" Teriak Chopper kaget. Nada suaranya semakin bergetar. "Ke, kenapa tadi dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku??"

Sanji dan Zoro hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Chopper, sebelum menjawab bersamaan. "Itu karena...!"

Mereka saling tatap, tidak kesal—hanya ragu. Mengingat situasi saat ini, tidak ada gunanya saling mementingkan ego sendiri. Seperti mereka yang biasanya.

"...Kau saja Zoro..."

"...Kami pikir itu mungkin karena dia tidak ingin membuatmu cemas, Chopper..."

"Tapi...tapi, aku 'kan dokter kapal! Itu adalah pekerjaanku!" Jawab Chopper semakin tidak tenang dan mulai berlinang air mata. "Aku...aku hanya takut penyakit Luffy bisa...membahayakan tubuhnya....*hiks hiks*aku...aku..."

"Chopper..." Ujar Robin mengelus topi rajutan Chopper—si rusa kutub yang sedang terduduk lemas itu.

"Chopper, ini bukan salahmu. Ayo kita hampiri Luffy..." Saran Usopp, menunjukkan wajah yang benar-benar khawatir pada situasi saat ini. Namun seperti Usopp biasanya, berusaha memberanikan diri walaupun takut.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita berpencar mencari Luffy-san di seluruh sisi kapal." Sahut Brook dengan bijak. Mengingat dialah yang tertua.

"Itu lebih baik daripada diam disini..." Lanjut Franky menatap buaian kapal, lurus ke arah haluan utama. Merasakan angin malam yang stagnat secara tiba-tiba, ia sedikit terkejut.

Saat mereka berusaha beranjak dari balkon atas, terdengar suara jeritan Nami dari balkon bawah. Bukan suara teriakkan Nami yang biasanya—teriakkan ini diisi dengan rasa takut bercampur rasa cemas dan respon tiba-tiba yang memicu kekhawatiran luar biasa.

"SEMUANYA---!! DOKTER---!! CHOPPER!!!!" Teriak Nami histeris berlinang air mata diwajahnya. "SIAPA SAJA!!!! *hiks hiks* LUFFY!!! LUFFY--------!!!!"

"Nami-san!!" Kejut Sanji sehingga rokok dibibirnya terjatuh. Dia secara respon berlari kearah balkon bawah dengan sangat cepat-- diikuti oleh rekan-rekan lainnya.

Mereka berlari menuruni tangga, ekspresi cemas dan khawatir mengisi wajah mereka semua. Chopper mulai bergelinang air mata kembali, menahan air mata dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Begitupula Usopp.

Begitu sampai di balkon dek rumput, mereka menyaksikan pemandangan horor—pemandangan paling menakutkan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

Di pangkuan si navigator, terbaring sosok kapten mereka—bukan kapten mereka yang selalu ceria seperti biasa, melainkan sosok tidak berdaya—bersimbah darah dari mulut dan hidung, membanjiri baju katunnya dan paha putih Nami. Sang kapten, Luffy si topi jerami—berbaring tidak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Nami.

"Luffy!" Teriak Robin.

"Astaga! Luffy-san!!" Lanjut Brook berlari ke arah navigator.

"Luffy!!!" Sahut Zoro dan Sanji, berlari bersamaan dengan Brook ke arah Nami.

"...Ti, tidak mungkin...aah! Nico Robin!!" Sahut Franky melihat Robin yang mulai tumbang ketanah tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat dia berhasil menahan wanita itu jatuh menggunakan satu tangannya.

"Ti...tidak mungkin...ini bohong 'kan??" Tanya Usopp gemetar di tempat, bendungan air matanya tidak bisa bertahan lagi.

"Bo, bohong...??! Lu...Luffy...?" Lanjut Chopper, wajahnya nampak normal, namun air matanya menetes. Merasa tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

"I, ini mimpi buruk...ya, ini mimpi buruk...'kan Luffy?" Sahut Usopp gemetar terdiam ditempat—air matanya mengalir deras. "Luffy---------!!!!"

Usopp berlari dengan cepat ke arah Luffy dan Nami.

"Mimpi buruk...? mimpi...*hiks hiks* bu...ruk...??! *hiks* Luffy......" Chopper mulai berjalan tak dapat mengontrol badannya dan mulai menangis—memenuhi wajahnya dengan air mata.

"LUFFY--------------!!!!"

--

--

--

-To Be Continued-

**AUTHOR: ****Shimacrow Holmes**

Thanks for reading and do not forget for the review and comments or critics, anything you wanted, because it is our soul consumption as an author. X) I'm a fully open-handed mortal, but please do not flaming, im not a man-Supaa like Franky, y'know? even he is a crying baby. hehe... naah, i'm joking,

See you in the next chap, loyal Readers.

Tunggu Update-nya ya :)

-SH-


	4. The Mourning

Setelah sekian lama (tujuh bulan!), akhirnya saya berhasil meng-update fic saya yang paling menyita cukup banyak perhatian pembaca. Saya bahkan ga tau apakah kalian masih menantikannya sampai sekarang. Saya cuma berharap, chapter ini tidak menurun kualitasnya.

Cuma untuk informasi aja, tiga part yang lalu saya tulis beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan saya menemukan begitu banyak mis-typo di sana dan sini. Susunan katanya juga banyak yang salah. Karena itu kalo saya ada waktu, saya mau mengedit yang tiga itu. Dan mengenai chapter yang baru ini, saya harap saya mengalami perkembangan positif, dan semoga kalian semua suka gaya penulisan saya yang berbeda dari beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tapi untuk sekarang fokus ke sini aja dulu deh, key?

Fic ini, setelah mengikuti perkembangan One Piece terbaru di mana SH semua mengalami pertumbuhan pesat, sekarang kita memakai pernampilan mereka yang terbaru, ok? Bear with me, friends. :D (kebetulan juga, fic ini memang post-series dengan timeskip dua tahun ketika serialnya tamat. hehehe. Apa mungkin saya merasakan firasat akan adanya timeskip. OMG! (jedot2in kepala ke dinding))

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Writer: Shimacrow Holmes

**The Disease**

**Chapter 3: They Are Mourning**

Pemuda itu berjalan di tengah cahaya yang begitu terang benderang lagi meyilaukan. Tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan dan begitu menyenangkan untuk digerakkan. Luffy melangkah secara perlahan, menyaksikan ke seluruh penjuru di mana dirinya berada. Pemuda yang kini memperoleh gelar Raja bajak laut itu tersandung secara tiba-tiba, terjatuh di atas hidungnya. Dia meringkih kesakitan, memegangi hidungnya yang memerah. Luffy lalu menolehkan wajah ke belakang, melihat akar pohon yang mencuat dari dalam tanah; yang rupanya penyebab si bocah itu tersungkur. Menggaruk dadanya yang memiliki bekas luka luar biasa besar, di susul menggaruk kepala—benar-benar blank dengan situasi, Luffy berdiri dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"Haloooo!" sorak Luffy. Dia terus celingak celinguk ke sekelilingnya seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya di taman bermain. "Ada makanan di sini?" lanjut teriaknya. Dia kemudian berhenti tiba-tiba, memiringkan kepala dan memangkukan dagu pada tangannya berpikir tanpa juntrungan. "Loh... ada makanan di sini...? Atau ada daging di sini? Yang mana yang benar, ya?"

Dibuat bingung, Luffy mengangkat bahunya dan kembali melangkah ke depan. Namun bahkan mana arah depan pun dia tidak tahu secara jelas. Dia hanya berjalan ke mana mukanya menghadap, dan di sinilah dia berhenti.

Kabut putih menyilaukan di sekitar Luffy tiba-tiba sedikit demi sedikit menipis. Embun yang penuh dengan kadar air itu mencair di wajah Luffy. Si pemuda menjulurkan lidahnya, dan merasakan tiap cairan yang dapat diterima lidahnya. "...Hwaus... (haus)"

Luffy kemudian menatap kakinya, mendengarkan gesekan yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya. "...Rumput?" Kaki Luffy nampak menginjak tumpukan rumput yang seperti biasanya dijumpai di lapangan-lapangan luas. Dengan semakin cepatnya kabut embun tersebut memudar, Luffy menyadari seonggok pohon yang tumbuh tinggi di sebelahnya. Menjuntai tinggi ke langit berawan, Luffy mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap ke atas sana. "Tingginya—!"

Telinga Luffy kembali mendapatkan sense-nya yang normal. Mengalihkan wajah dari puncak pohon di atas sana, Luffy kembali berjalan beberapa langkah sehingga bertemu dengan aliran sungai yang sangat jernih. "Air!" sorak si bocah, berlari ke tengah sungai dan mengambil beberapa tampung air dengan kedua telapaknya.

Tersenyum dengan riang, dia melanjutkan pencariannya (?). Hanya beberapa kaki Luffy berjalan setelah itu, perutnya berbunyi dengan liar tak bisa terkendali. Ayam-ayam di perutnya nampaknya sudah sangat kelaparan sekali sekarang. Dia memegangi perutnya, dan merengek minta makan. "Lapaaar... Sanji, makaaan. Dagiiing..."

Sunyi senyap, tak ada yang membalas rintihan Luffy—baik mulut dan perutnya. Luffy memutar-mutarkan pandangannya, ke kiri, ke kanan, ke belakang, dan kembali ke depan. "...Sanji? Zoro, Usopp...!" soraknya, semakin kencang. "Hei, kalian dimana? Nami! Chopper, Robin! Franky, Brook...!"

Barulah insting Luffy sepenuhnya kembali. Ekspresinya nampak kelabakan, dan penuh dengan keringat dingin. Luffy berlari berputar-putar di tempatnya berdiri, tak bisa tenang. Semakin panik, Luffy meremas rambutnya dengan satu tangan. Di susul dengan satu tangan lagi, keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. "Hei! Kalian dimana, teman-teman!" teriak Luffy semakin keras.

"Jawab aku!" jeritnya.

Tubuhnya membeku, kelelahan. Kepalanya tertunduk, tertunduk lemah menatap kakinya. Jangan lagi, batinnya merintih. Luffy menggeleng dengan kencang, dan lalu mengencangkan kepalan tangannya. "...Jangan. Jangan ada yang berpisah lagi..." gumamnya, pelan seperti berbisik. "Jangan ada yang berpisah lagi!" lanjut teriaknya, kembali mendongakkan kepala ke langit yang tertutup awan putih nan tebal.

Luffy terus menatap langit di atasnya, menggeram penuh amarah. "Kemana mereka?" tanyanya dengan suara berat. "Kembalikan mereka semua! Sahabat-sahabatku!"

Badannya semakin melemas, Luffy tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Luffy terduduk di atas tanah dengan keras, terus menatap ke langit. "Aku... aku..." Tubuhnya semakin lemas, dengan semakin beratnya perasaan penuh dengan tekanan yang seolah menghimpitnya ini. "Aku... sudah letih... aku sudah lelah... kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi..." gumamnya, seraya berbaring di atas tanah—serasa dipaksa. "...Hanya mereka... merekalah satu-satunya... yang... aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi... mereka... ha... nya... mere...ka..."

Luffy tertidur—kehilangan kesadarannya. Keringat peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang melemah. Alis matanya mengerut seperti mangalami mimpi yang paling buruk. Mimpi terburuk dari yang terburuk.

Monkey D. Luffy; apa yang paling ditakutkannya adalah: Kehilangan rekan-rekan sekaligus sahabat-sahabatnya di atas kapal; mereka yang sudah meraih impian masing-masing, dan bersumpah satu sama lain untuk saling jaga sekarang dan untuk selamanya. Tak ingin berpisah, tak ingin kehilangan.

Manusia boleh bermimpi. Dengan berusaha, mereka mendapatkan impiannya. Tapi, bagaimana apabila mereka sudah tak dapat berusaha, merundung di atas kasur kematiannya, menunggu dijemput oleh yang ber-hak.

Luffy berpisah. Dia akan berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabat sehidup sematinya. Bukan mereka... tapi dia.

Monkey D. Luffy si topi jerami; sang raja bajak laut; putra Dragon dan cucu dari Garp sang pahlawan, menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Luffy telah meninggal dunia.

Kesadarannya memudar dan menghilang. Yang tersisa hanyalah memori yang telah dia ukir bersama mereka semua yang tercinta. Suara jerit tangis mereka membahana di telinga si pemuda, mengalirkan derai tangis yang tak tertahankan. Luffy semakin jauh terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan tanpa pegangan. Tak berdaya, ini pertama kalinya Luffy tidak dipersilahkan; tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Pekat sekali... kegelapan ini.

**XXX**

Tak ada satu kru pun yang mengeluarkan suara di ruangan dokter. Semua terdiam, terkejut oleh pernyataan dokter mereka. Sebenarnya tidak perlu repot-repot. Alat pendeteksi denyut jantung milik Chopper sudah menandakan satu garis lurus tanpa detakan, yang berarti si pasien sudah berpulang. Tubuh mereka semua membeku; kesemutan dan meradang. Seperti tersihir, dan beku di bawah lautan arktik, tak satupun dari mereka bisa menangkap dengan cepat situasi yang mereka alami saat ini; dan otomatis—yang harus mereka terima.

Chopper si dokter membanjiri wajahnya dengan air mata. Tidak terhentikan. Si dokter kecil ini memang tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Sedari dia merawat dan mengoperasi—berusaha mengejutkan jantung si pasien berulang-ulang agar kembali pada denyutnya, Chopper terus-terusan mengalirkan isi dari kelenjar air matanya tersebut. Dia terisak-isak, menahan ingus yang sudah menetes dari kedua hidung birunya. "...Luffy..."

Nami melangkah maju. Kedua batang kakinya yang begitu mulus dan tertutup celana jeans hitam gemetar dengan hebat, luar biasa hebat. Dia tidak mau dan tidak bisa menerima apa yang dikatakan dokternya belum lama ini. dia hanya... tidak ingin menerimanya, dengan alasan apapun. "...Katakan sekali lagi, Chopper... apa katamu tadi?" tanyanya datar, mengalirkan satu garis lurus air mata. Nami menyentuh bahu mungil si dokter rusa kutub. "Katakan sekali lagi!" jerit Nami histeris.

Sanji melangkah maju dan menarik kadua bahu si navigator berambut gelombang se-punggung itu. Sanji mendapatkan sedikit kesulitan menahan tubuh Nami yang tengah memberontak. Gadis tersebut berusaha melepaskan genggaman kedua telapak Sanji dengan menggooyang-goyangkan bahunya dengan cukup kekuatan. "N-Nami-san... tenanglah..."

"Apa maksudmu, Chopper!" teriak Nami, tidak memperdulikan imbauan Sanji.

Bahu Chopper bergerak naik turun, menahan isakan sendunya. "Maafkan aku... Luffy... Luffy... tidak terselamatkan lagi... aku... aku minta... aku minta..." Chopper menutup kedua matanya dengan topi rajut kesayangannya. Air matanya mengalir turun dengan deras tak terbendung. Tak ubah bedanya dengan anak kecil, Chopper merengek dengan keras di balik topi dengan aksesoris khasnya itu.

"Kau dokter bukan!" teriak Nami, tidak menghiraukan penjelasan si dokter cilik. "Bukankah tugas dokter menyelamatkan nyawa pasiennya! Lakukan sesuatu, Chopper!"

"O-oi, Nami..." sambut usopp, pelan dan ragu. Tidak diragukan lagi, Usopp juga berusaha menahan jatuhnya air kesedihan, tapi tak kuasa; karena dia memang tak sekuat Zoro dan Sanji. "Tenanglah dulu... Chopper sudah..."

"N-Nami-san... kau tidak boleh begitu." ujar Sanji, berusaha membalikkan tubuh Nami agar menatap dirinya. "Chopper... Chopper sudah berusaha kera..."

"Diam! Diam!" Nami berhasil melepaskan kedua tangan Sanji; memotong kata-kata si koki tersebut, dan melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Chopper. "Lakukan sesuatu, lakukan sesuatu Chopper! Sekarang!" jeritnya pada si kecil yang masih belum berhenti terisak.

Chopper masih menangis dengan hebat, dia menggeleng. "...Tidak bisa... aku tidak bisa berbuat lebih dari ini... ini... sudah di luar kemampuanku..." jawabnya, penuh dengan isakan tangis yang sulit tertahankan. "Luffy..."

"Aku tidak peduli! Lakukan sesu..."

"Nami! Hentikan ulahmu!" teriak hardikan pria bermata satu dari belakang mereka semua. Matanya yang masih baik, menatap Nami dengan segala tatapan pembunuh—penuh dengan intimidasi. "Hentikan sudah keegoisanmu! Kau harusnya menghargai usaha keras Chopper!"

Sanji menggeram pelan, dan mengencangkan kepalannya. Apabila orang lain membentak dan mengancam Nami; tambah lagi membuat si gadis menampilkan ekspresi luar biasa ketakutan seperti saat ini, dia pasti sudah memberikan pelajaran berharga pada orang tersebut. Tapi, kali ini lain. "...Zoro benar, Nami-san... Kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada Chopper. Dia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaganya..." lanjutnya menyentuh bahu mungil Chopper yang masih belum berhenti berguncang.

Nami hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya setelah mendapatkan hawa ancaman dari Zoro. Baru saat inilah, suara kecil teman-teman di sekitarnya dapat terdengar. Nami menatap Sanji yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya, dan mengalirkan air mata yang jauh lebih deras dari sebelumnya. "...Sanji-kun... Luffy... Luffy kita..." isaknya, menghampiri dada si koki. Nami mengeluarkan seluruh air matanya pada dada Sanji yang berbalut kemeja hitam. Teriakan tangisan Nami menggema ke seluruh penjuru kapal, luar biasa keras. Pekikan kesedihan yang diliputi dengan seluruh rasa sakit tak terhentikan menusuk udara malam hari, meminta mereka ikut merasakan kepedihan yang sama.

"Nami-chan..." bisik pedih Robin, menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Robin yang biasanya kuat, juga tak dapat menahan jatuhnya air mata lagi setelah insiden Enies Lobby beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Oh... Luffy..." Robin menangis, meneteskan seluruh air matanya dengan derai sesunggukkan, terisak dengan luar biasa sedih.

"Robin," imbau Zoro. "Tolong bawa Nami menenangkan diri di luar." perintahnya pada si wanita berambut hitam panjang. Robin terdiam sebentar, menghapus air matanya, dan berusaha nampak kuat. Zoro tahu wanita itu sama rapuhnya dengan Nami saat ini. Namun, tak ada pilihan lain. Mereka tidak akan bisa berkuat-kuat diri di ruangan ini—di ruangan di mana seseorang yang begitu mereka sayang berpulang.

Robin mengangguk pelan, menuruti perintah si wakil kapten. Wanita yang lebih tua itu melangkah ke arah Sanji menenangkan diri Nami. Robin menatap si koki. Sanji yang melihat sembab di mata wanita dewasa itu mengangguk pelan sembari melepaskan tubuh Nami yang menempel erat dengan tubuhnya selembut mungkin. Nami menggenggam kencang rajutan jas Sanji sekuat mungkin, membuatnya sulit untuk dilepaskan. Ia nampak seolah memegang baju merah Luffy yang biasa dipakaianya sehari-hari, dan berusaha menahannya terbang ke langit yang lebih tinggi. Langit yang lebih tinggi dari langit yang pernah mereka panjat. Lebih tinggi dari langit yang mereka lihat sehari-hari dari dek kapal, di saat mereka masih berkumpul bersama-sama—bermain dengan riang. Semakin kuat tarikan Robin, semakin kencang pula genggaman si wanita navigator pada jas si koki andal. Namun, ketika Nami mendapat pelukan Robin yang semakin terharu dengan tiba-tiba, barulah dia berpaling dari dada Sanji secara perlahan.

"Tidak apa, Nami-chan... kami bersamamu." bujuk Robin setengah terisak, menenangkan tubuh Nami yang masih tidak bisa berhenti gemetar dan terus mengalirkan air mata kepedihan di kedua pipi mulusnya. Wanita dewasa itu menuntun Nami berjalan keluar ruangan.

Di saat mereka hendak melintasi tempat Zoro berdiri, Nami menahan tubuhnya berjalan lebih jauh. "Maaf..." ucapnya serak dan berat, tanpa melihat Zoro ataupun tempat di mana si pria berdiri.

"Ucapkan pada Chopper." jawab Zoro, singkat dan mampu menyelesaikan masalah.

Robin kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju keluar ruang medis yang berbau alkohol di sana sini, menuju geladak atas yang penuh akan angin kesegaran.

"Luffy-san..." dengan cepat, setelah para wanita berlalu dari kamar ini, Brook si musisi menghampiri tempat di mana kapten-nya terbaring tak bernyawa. Sang musisi memegang tangan Luffy, memeriksa setiap denyut nadinya seolah belum percaya akan kepergian kaptennya yang tersayang nan periang. "Tidak... aku tidak ingin percaya ini... oh, Luffy-san... tidak..."

"Brook, tenangkan dirimu..." usul Sanji, dengan tatapan setengah sendu. Dia mengerti sekali dengan perasaan si musisi. Sekali lagi, ya, sekali lagi dia harus kehilangan kaptennya. Itu tentu saja sangat menyakiti batin si tengkorak hidup.

"Yorky... mendiang sahabat terbaik sekaligus kaptenku," mulai Brook, dengan hening. "Beliau meninggal dunia dikarenakan penyakit wabah demam hutan yang saat itu belum diketahui penyembuhnya oleh dokter kami dan dokter pada kebanyakan. ...Sekarang, Chopper-san sudah memiliki penangkal terbaiknya..."

Sanji berjalan ke arah jendela ruangan yang terbuka. Dia menyalakan satu batang rokok dari saku celananya, dan memasukkan kembali pemantik miliknya ke saku celana yang lain. Zoro melangkah ke bangku terdekat, duduk di atasnya dan menyandarkan ke-tiga katana kebanggannya di bangku tersebut. Dia melipat kedua lengannya satu sama lain, mendengarkan Brook dengan tatapan lurus ke lantai kayu kabin yang terbuat dari kayu Adam.

"Aku menemukan kebahagiaanku yang lain dengan berada bersama Luffy-san dan kalian semua di sini." lanjut Brook, memangkukan lengannya pada sisi kasur Luffy. "Tapi, aku takut. Aku takut pada diriku sendiri yang tak bisa mati ini."

"Kalian semua akan mati, tak terkecuali. Tapi, aku akan terus hidup kembali setelah mati—setelah melihat kematian kalian semuanya tentu saja…" ujarnya semakin pelan. "Yo...hohoho. Aku sendiri secara pribadi merasa... kalau hidupku ini adalah sebuah kutukan."

"Ayolah, jangan bilang seperti itu, Brook." sahut Sanji. Namun, Brook menggeleng pelan. "Benar. Itu benar adanya." potong si tengkorak hidup.

Brook mulai memegangi kepalanya, dan air mata tipis mengalir dari lubang matanya yang bolong kosong melompong. "Luffy-san adalah segala-galanya bagiku—lebih berharga daripada banyaknya nyawa yang kupunya..."

Brook berdiri, dan beranjak dari ruangan. "Aku hanya berharap Luffy-san dapat betemu dengan kakaknya di atas sana..." Brook membuka pintu kabin kecil, dan berlalu. "Aku di luar bersama para _ladies_..."

Franky berjalan ka samping Sanji, ikut menatap luasnya lautan di malam hari. "Brook memiliki perasaan yang sangat sensitif. Aku mengerti betapa terluka hatinya dengan kepergian Luffy sekarang." Pria besar itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Menatap ke seluruh jutaan bintang di atas sana. "Dulu, aku tidak pernah peduli dan ambil pusing mengenai luasnya lautan dan langit itu. Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya menyaingi kapal-kapal buatan Tom dan Iceburg. Tapi setelah aku bertemu Luffy, semua berubah."

Franky mengarahkan satu tangan androidnya ke bawah mata kiri, dan menguceknya. "Yang aku sayangkan adalah... aku ingin membawa Luffy untuk kembali bertemu dengan Iceberg, dan adik-adik keluarga Franky-ku semuanya. Lalu aku ingin membawanya ke makam Tom. Ku... kurasa Tom pasti bangga pada si bocah bertopi jerami ini..."

Franky tersenyum, senyuman pahit yang tak terbaca karena mata si tukang kayu kapal yang tertutup kacamata hitamnya. "'Salam dari Luffy.' Apakah itu cukup untuk mereka?" tanya si cyborg, kembali menatap lautan. Koki dan wakil kapten mengalihkan tatapannya ke bawah mereka masing-masing, tak bisa menjawab apapun.

Usopp melangkah dan duduk di sebelah Zoro—di kursi tunggu kamar dokter. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, tersenyum penuh dengan nostalgia. "Benar, ya. Aku juga... saat itu aku hanyalah pembohong besar dan kepalaku hanya terisi oleh impian menjadi pahlawan terhebat. Tapi ternyata, semua itu tidak lepas dari peran Luffy. Berkat dirinya, kita mendapatkan banyak hal, ya?" mata usopp mulai berair kembali. Bibirnya bergoyang tak menentu, semakin lama semakin kencang. Dia semakin tak kuasa menahan deras air matanya untuk turun. "Buhwaahhaaa... Luffy, Luffy...!" jerit histeris Usopp, menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "...Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat... kau seharusnya mati setelah aku. Kau harus melihat aku menjadi pahlawan lautan yang sesungguhnya..."

"Tiga tahun... kenapa kita hanya diberi kesempatan untuk berkumpul bersama selama tiga tahun..." pekik Usopp, mengeluarkan semua air matanya. "...Aku, aku bahkan belum sempat... mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku padamu. Luffy!"

"...Aneh, aku tidak bisa menangis saat ini..." susul Franky, sembari mendengarkan derai tangis si hidung panjang yang semakin pedih. "...Sungguh... hentikan itu Usopp, k-kau membuatku..."

Franky segera berjalan keluar kamar. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak memperlihatkan tangisannya pada yang lain seperti biasa. Tapi, naas, dia juga tak cukup kuat menahan derai tangisnya di luar sana. Franky meledakkan tangisannya di antara gang kecil menuju dek atas. "Franky... dasar bodoh..." ujar Sanji, dengan mata yang setengah sayup.

Si koki pirang mengalihkan pendangannya pada Chopper di kasur Luffy. Dia berjalan ke sana, dan menyentuh punggung kelelahan si dokter. "...Chopper yang malang,"

"Tentu saja dia kelelahan." potong Zoro, dibalas anggukan pelan dari Sanji.

"Usopp, tolong antarkan Chopper ke kamarnya. Tenaganya benar-benar habis menurutku." lanjut Sanji kepada sniper terhebat yang pernah ditemuinya. Usopp mengangguk dan menggendong Chopper di depan dadanya.

"Kami di geladak rumput, kalian..."

Angguk dua rekannya yang lain. Pintu kembali tertutup, dan Sanji berjalan ke kursi tunggal di sebelah kasur Luffy terbaring. "Lihatlah wajahnya yang begitu tenang ini..." ujarnya, pelan dan seperti berbisik. "Pernahkah kita melihat wajahnya yang sedamai ini? Tak pernah kurasa..."

Zoro hanya diam di tempatnya. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka—dalam mimpinya sekalipun kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi pada akhirnya. Sebelum perjumpaan terakhirnya dengan Luffy tadi sore, saat itulah firasat ini lambat laun menghampirinya. "...Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kau yang menentukan. Kau wakil Luffy, bukan...?" jawab Sanji mantap. Dia menghisap satu isapan rokok, dan langsung menghembuskannya. "Cuma kau yang bisa membuat keputusan sekarang."

"...Aku tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu kita tamat di sini."

Pikiran Zoro tiba-tiba kembali ke sore hari ini, saat Luffy mengunjunginya. 'Zoro, kau mau menggantikanku menjadi kapten kapal ini? Aku tahu kau pasti bisa, karena aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik.'

Zoro menempelkan kedua telapak tangan di wajahnya. Dia lalu menggertakkan giginya satu sama lain, menggeram dan tenggelam dalam pikiran. "Ini... terlalu cepat. Terlalu cepat..."

Sanji menyadari si pendekar yang cukup shock dengan situasi mereka. Bagaimanapun, Zoro adalah rekan pertama Luffy. Dia adalah orang pertama yang berbagi nasib bersama dengan Luffy lebih dulu dari rekan lainnya. "...Semuanya berpikir demikian... aku juga,"

Zoro berdiri di atas kedua kakinya, dan berjalan ke sisi ranjang Luffy. Wajahnya begitu sendu, begitu lesu walaupun dia sekuat tenaga tidak menunjukkannya pada siapapun, terlebih pada si alis lingkar saingannya dalam banyak hal ini. "Terima kasih, kapten Luffy." ujar Zoro, serak dan berat. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, sahabat. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang..."

Sanji pun ikut berdiri di sebelah rekan pertama Luffy itu. Sanji mematikan rokoknya, memasukkan tangan ke dalam kedua saku celana. "...Kau begitu berjasa pada kami, Luffy. Aku—kami semua pasti tidak akan pernah bisa sekalipun melupakanmu, sobat. ...Sampai bertemu lagi, kapten... di sana."

Dengan itu Zoro menutup kain putih—selimut Luffy. Melihat wajah Luffy untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sanji beralih keluar dari kabin, menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, menahan beratnya air mata. Sekuat apapun pria itu, kehilangan Luffy merupakan shock terbesar yang pernah diterimanya. Sanji—masih menutup matanya menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding lorong, terisak-isak kecil meneteskan air mata pertama semenjak perpisahan dengan Zeff tiga tahun yang lalu.

Tinggal Zoro di dalam, masih terdiam menatap wajah Luffy yang sudah tertutup kain putih yang bersih. Zoro menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya, menampilkan lekukan kulit di tepian bibir sebelah kanan. "Kita benar-benar sudah berpetualang ke berbagai tempat yang luar biasa, bukan begitu Luffy?" bahu Zoro sedikit berguncang. Dia kemudian menutup satu matanya yang masih baik dengan telapak tangan. "...Kau yang terbaik, sobat."

Wakil kapten tersebut melangkah keluar kamar, dan berjalan dengan perlahan menuju dek rumput atas di mana rekan-rekan lainnya berkumpul.

"Zoro..." sambut Usopp, dengan mata yang sembab karena tangisan. "...Bagaimana?"

"Kita akan memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada Luffy fajar nanti." jawab Zoro, tegar dan tak bergeming sedikitpun. Nami terkejut luar biasa. Jadi semua ini benar-benar terjadi, batinnya masih dan tidak mau percaya. Dia mengapit lengan kemeja Sanji yang berada di sebelahnya kuat-kuat, kembali menahan tangisnya.

"Kita semua adalah anak-anak lautan. Pada lautan jugalah kita kembali." lanjut ujar Zoro, menatap lautan nan jauh di sana. Dia menggeram; memperlihatkan bentuk tulang rahangnya yang kuat, dan semakin mengencangkan genggaman tangannya.

Brook melangkah maju, dan manggumamkan sedikit lagu perpisahan sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "...Tiba juga akhirnya bagi Davy Jones untuk menyambut kedatangan sang raja bajak laut..."

Isak tangis kembali membahana di seluruh penjuru kapal. Nami kembali menghanyutkan tangisannya di dada berbalut jas Sanji. Dan Robin hanya terisak-isak di tempatnya duduk sebelum Zoro menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi sebelah Robin. Tak seorangpun dari mereka yang tidak larut dalam suasana berduka ini, tak terkecuali bagi Sanji dan Zoro sekali pun kali ini. Brook, Franky, dan Usopp juga membiarkan air mata mereka mengalir dengan deras.

Malam itu hujan turun. Langit turut berduka dengan kepergian pahlawan—pahlawan dari semua orang; dari seluruh bangsa, ras, dan lapisan. Mereka semua berduka atas kepergian seseorang yang menjalani hidup dengan begitu bebas—lebih bebas dari apa dan siapapun. Mereka semua berduka atas kepergian dia yang selalu membuat kehangatan di manapun dirinya berada. Dialah Luffy. Luffy si topi jerami, sang raja bajak laut.

**-The disease Continue to the next chapter: 'Their Captain's Funeral'-

* * *

**

Shimacrow said: "Did You Enjoyed It? Good, Because There're No Things Which Could Bests a Writers Happy; Besides That. Thanks a million. I would really appreciate your reviews, critics, and comments."


	5. The Madness

Osu! Hore, Crow melaporkan kalo chapter berikutnya dengan mulus dan tentram berhasil di update. Enjoy yawh, Readers semua.

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Author: Shimacrow Holmes

**The Disease**

**Chapter 4: The Madness Before Their Captain's Funeral**

Perairan awal Grand Line. Pukul 4 pagi.

Thousand Sunny mengapung-apung di tengah lautan dengan tenang. Tidak sering—kecuali dalam beberapa kesempatan yang bisa dihitung jari selama perjalanan pertama mereka, kapal gagah itu berada di tengah-tengah angin yang stagnat. Setengah jam yang lalu hujan yang mendera lautan juga kapal tersebut mereda, menghilangkan awan mendung nan kelam, serta kembali menyibakkan langit malam yang terang akan sinar rembulan. Dasar, cuaca aneh Grand Line dan Dunia Baru.

Napas angin, napas lautan—menjadi satu mengelilingi Sunny-go seperti biasa. Belaian lembut ombak, dan hembusan penuh kesejukan angin pagi meniup layar utama dan layar-layar penyangga lainnya dengan perlahan. Rupanya angin sudah mulai kembali bergerak; tapi ini bukanlah angin pelayaran, melainkan penghormatan sang dewa angin kepada mereka, para penghuni kapal. Malam yang sepi, dengan stagnanisasi angin adalah terlalu kejam sesungguhnya untuk mereka ber-delapan pada malam ini. Sedikit hembusan, diharapkan sang dewa angin dapat menyenyakkan tidur—walau bahkan untuk malam mereka yang sangat berat belum lama ini. Mereka berduka, mereka berkabung. Tapi, paling tidak mereka bisa beristirahat dengan baik hari ini untuk pagi nanti yang pastinya akan menjadi lebih berat; dengan upacara kepergian kapten mereka.

Di geladak rumput kapal, nampaklah sesosok pria dengan pakaian khasnya yang berupa karate-shi panjang berkancing berlapiskan warna hijau tua. Hakama hijau yang sudah sangat akrab melilit perutnya di balik pakaian. Nampak bekas luka yang cukup panjang menyayat bahu kiri sampai perut sebelah kanannya yang berisi. Kedua lengannya menyilang satu sama lain di depan dada, dan kaki kanannya diletakkan di atas paha kaki kiri. Pria tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya—walau mata sebelah kirinya memang selalu tertutup diakibatkan oleh bekas sayatan benda tajam. Zoro—pria tersebut, mengalirkan napasnya dengan perlahan, keluar masuk mengikuti ritme udara.

Di tengah lautan yang hening—dimana hanya terdengar desiran ombak, pria berambut hijau itu mendengar langkah kaki yang menapak dengan pelan. Dia tahu dengan pasti itu bukanlah tapak kaki manusia, melainkan tapak kaki yang terdengar imut dari dokter kapal mereka. Zoro terjaga, dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok kecil Chopper di seberang dek rumput.

Dokter kecil tersebut menguap dengan lebar, dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala tertutup topi rajutannya yang manis. Chopper kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Tubuhnya oleng tak menentu, yaah, tipikal orang baru bangun tidur—apalagi tersentak pagi buta seperti ini. Hingga sampai dia menyadari kehadiran si wakil kapten, Chopper terus berjalan mengarah ke kabin ruang makan. "...Oh, Zoro!" kejutnya, melihat siluet gelap Zoro yang tertutup tiang utama.

Chopper berlari ke arah si pendekar tiga pedang, dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya di bangku taman. Dokter kecil nan ahli itu lalu menolehkan wajah setengah mengantuknya pada si pendekar ternama. "Kau boleh tidur sekarang, Zoro. Sekarang giliranku jaga, 'kan?"

Zoro sedikit tersentak, ragu-ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan. Dia menatap balik wajah ceria Chopper, namun hanya untuk mendapati dirinya yang semakin ragu dari sebelumnya. "...Uh, kau bisa kembali beristirahat Chopper. Lagipula sudah jam 4 pagi, biar aku yang menggantikan shift pagimu..."

Chopper menggeleng pelan. Tapi, wajahnya menampakkan raut pucat pasi, bahkan untuk wajah yang berbulu hangat layaknya boneka tersebut. "...A-aku tidak mau kembali tidur."

Si pendekar mengangkat satu alis matanya. "...Kenapa?"

Wajah Chopper semakin pucat. Dia nampak seperti mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya. Terasa begitu nyata, bisik si dokter. "...Aku mimpi buruk, Zoro. Mimpi yang sangat... buruk."

Zoro tak berani berkata apa-apa lagi, dia kembali menyenderkan punggungnya dan kembali menutup mata. "...Hanya mimpi. Kembalilah tidur." usahanya, membujuk Chopper. "Kita akan kembali berlayar begitu matahari terbit nanti, dan kau harus mengumpulkan tenaga."

"Tidak, tidak!" sorak si dokter, keras—beda dari suara lembutnya yang biasa. "...I-ini... aku merasa seperti..."

Si wakil kapten menggeramkan gigi-giginya, semakin menampilkan rahangnya yang kuat. Dia mengencangkan kapitan tangan pada masing-masing lengan kuatnya, merasa tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian si dokter kecil.

"Z-Zoro..." ujar Chopper perlahan dengan suaranya yang manis. Namun, suara itu dibalut dengan kecemasan kental dalam setiap ucapannya. "...Luffy... di mana Luffy...?"

Si pendekar hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab dan tidak menggunakan waktu sedikitpun untuk membalas tatapan penuh kecemasan dokter kecil mereka. Zoro merundukkan kepalanya, merasa tak ingin dan berusaha kuat agar wajahnya tak kelihatan oleh siapapun saat ini.

Angin yang berhembus pelan, mengapungkan kapal di atas desiran ombak kecil memelan dan semakin memelan. Hingga pada akhirnya kembali berhenti tanpa isyarat apapun. Suasana kapal kembali diisi oleh angin yang stagnat. Energi statik dasar laut seolah menghentikan kapal dari pergerakan, dan berkomplot dengan ombak meninggalkan mereka, para penghuni kapal.

"...Jadi itu semua bukan... mimpi?" mulai Chopper, kembali merangkai jalinan ingatannya. "...M-memang terasa begitu nyata... untuk sebuah mimpi..."

Rusa kutub kecil itu kembali berlinang air mata, menumpuk tumpukan air yang siap dijatuhkan dari matanya. Bibirnya bergetar dengan hebat, dengan mata yang sudah bergelombang. Chopper semakin larut dalam ingatannya di saat bersama dengan kapten tersayangnya dulu—bersenang-senang menebarkan senyuman ke sana dan sini.

"UWHOOO!" si dokter menjerit, menangis penuh perasaan tertusuk di hati. Chopper menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berniat melarikan diri dari kenyataan; tidak ingin percaya kalau Luffy meninggal di depan matanya sendiri beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia berusaha menghapus memori itu dari pikirannya. Tapi semakin dia berniat menghapusnya, memori tersebut terus-terusan muncul seperti gambaran langsung di depan matanya. Jeritnya sungguh memilukan hati, menusuk mereka yang mendengarnya. Teringat kembali dengan kerajaan Sakura yang tiga tahun lalu ditinggalkan oleh Chopper? Di mana perpisahan penuh haru itu terjadi. Seperti itulah yang dilakukan oleh si dokter ahli itu kini, membanjiri wajahnya sendiri—salam perpisahan yang memilukan.

Zoro semakin mengeratkan matanya yang tertutup, dan menggertakkan giginya satu sama lain semakin kuat seolah hendak menghancurkannya berkeping-keping.

Hati si pendekar terluluhkan oleh pekikan penuh rasa sakit si dokter rusa kutub. Zoro melepas kedua tangannya, dan memegang kedua bahu mungil Chopper yang masih menjerit di sebelahnya. "Chopper, Chopper... dengarkan aku...!" bujuknya dengan sedikit hardikan, memakukan matanya yang masih baik pada Chopper.

Chopper menurunkan wajahnya, memandang balik mata si pendekar. Mulutnya masih terbuka lebar di mana hidung biru dan matanya masih mengeluarkan cairan. Masih belum kunjung terhentikan isakan tangisnya yang begitu menyayat hati itu; bahu, pundak—tidak, seluruh tubuhnya juga ikut terisak—terus berguncang, tiap kali Chopper menarik napas. "Panacea, Zoro... Panacea..."

"...Panacea?"

Chopper menyunggingkan senyuman bodohnya, seperti saat menemukan jamur beracun untuk mendiang ayah angkatnya dulu. Seolah seperti ada cahaya mendadak, Chopper tersenyum semakin lebar—merasa masih ada kesempatan untuk 'membangkitkan' Luffy kembali. Matanya menjadi kabur, tapi tangisan dan isakannya sudah berhenti, digantikan dengan senyuman penuh keyakinan. "Aku... hanya perlu kembali ke mejaku, dan kembali menulis rumus bakal Panacea; obat untuk segalanya..."

"Zoro..." lanjut si dokter kecil. "Tak ada penyakit... yang tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan Panacea. Dengan Panacea, semua orang bisa diselamatkan. Atau mungkin... orang mati pun juga bisa dihidupkan...? Ihihihi..." tawa kecilnya seperti dulu, menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan berkuku rusanya.

Mata Zoro kembali memerah, keterkejutan dan kemarahan bercampur menjadi satu. Chopper benar-benar menerima shock yang hebat, dan membuat kejiwaannya sedikit..., batin si pendekar, tidak ingin melanjutkan pikirannya. Dia tidak ingin mengakuinya sama sekali, tapi kondisi dokter mereka saat ini lebih kurang tidak jauh berbeda dari dokter bedah gila Thriller Bark dulu. Dokter sinting yang begitu terobsesi untuk membangkitkan orang mati dengan kekuatan buah iblis pemimpinnya "Chopper! Hei, Chopper!" teriaknya, mengguncang-guncangkan bahu mungil si dokter.

"...Apa, Zoro? Jangan menggangguku menyusun rumus, 'dong..." jawab Chopper, setengah sadar. Dia masih tertawa kecil, selagi bawah matanya mulai menghitam dan menyembab.

"Chopper, kau dengar aku..." teriak Zoro memberang. "Tidak ada satu obatpun—kau dengar...? Tak ada satu obatpun yang bisa menghidupkan orang mati!"

Chopper terkejut. Matanya membesar, dan mulutnya yang tadi terus menerus menyunggingkan senyuman gila, kini lambat laun sudah bisa menerima keadaan yang sebenarnya. Tak ada satupun obat ajaib yang bisa menghidupkan orang mati; Luffy sudah mati, dan dia sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi. Itulah yang Chopper terima dari makna tersirat kata-kata Zoro barusan.

Chopper kembali membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, sebelum kembali menjerit penuh kepedihan ke langit malam yang jernih. Dia, Chopper, masih terisak menatap Zoro kembali. "...Kau tidak mengerti, Zoro... aku dokter, dan... aku harus menyelamatkan nyawa manusia."

"...Kau tidak perlu memikirkan perkataan Nami tadi. Dia hanya... Nami hanya belum bisa menerima keadaan; seperti kau saat ini..." jelas Zoro, panjang dan lebar. Tidak percaya kalau dia bisa membujuk orang lain seperti ini, Zoro menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebentar.

Chopper melepas pegangan tangan Zoro, dan berlari kencang menuju bilik klinik miliknya di basemen.

Pendekar hebat itu kembali berdiri di atas kedua kakinya, menatap arah kemana Chopper berlari dengan berlinang air mata.

"...Itu tadi..." ujar satu sosok ramping dari balik bayangan.

"...Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memberitahukanku; kalau apa yang kukatakan padanya tadi itu 'kejam'. Aku paham itu, koki..."

Pria pirang itu berjalan, meninggalkan si pendekar. "...Kau ingin membujuknya?" tanya Zoro, mendengar langkah kaki Sanji yang mulai berpindah.

"...Menurutmu apa? Itu tidak akan berhasil, 'kan...?" jawab balik si koki.

Zoro terdiam sebentar. "...Panggil Nami. Dia pasti terjaga dengan ribut-ribut barusan"

"Ya, aku memang baru hendak memohon akan bantuannya. Dan kupikir... Nami-san pasti tidak bisa tidur juga sedari tadi." balas Sanji, menghembuskan napas asapnya ke langit. Dia memperhatikan asap tebal tersebut membubul di udara, sebelum akhirnya menghilang—menjadi ketiadaan sama sekali.

Sanji berjalan semakin menjauh, namun terhenti tiba-tiba. "Oh, marimo. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu... kalau sekali lagi melancarkan napsu membunuhmu pada Nami-san..." ujar Sanji, dengan ekspresi penuh amarah. Namun wajahnya setelah itu kembali normal, dan kelopak mata serta alisnya menjadi sedikit sayu. "...Dia terlalu rapuh saat ini. Kau pasti juga tahu, 'kan...?"

"Situasi..." jawab pendek si pendekar, merundukkan kepalanya.

**XXX**

"Nami-san... kau sudah bangun? Hari masih terlalu pagi, tapi..."

Nami keluar dari kamarnya, ketika Sanji beberapa langkah lagi sampai di kabin pribadi milik wanita berambut jingga tersebut. Wajahnya kelihatan begitu tidak tenang. Seperti ada perasaan bersalah atau berdosa akan suatu hal; wajahnya nampak begitu pucat. Sinar bulan membuat wajahnya nampak sedikit bercahaya, tapi tetap saja sembab membengkak di bawah matanya tidak bisa dihapuskan. Rambut bergelombang sepunggung Nami nampak diikat pada ujungnya sehingga tidak begitu tergerai dengan bebas. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih polos yang kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya, selagi untuk bawahan ia mengenakan sepasang celana jeans hitam yang ketat.

Si gadis navigator terdiam di muka pintu bilik wanita, hanya menatap daun pintu selagi kepalanya sedikit tertunduk ke bawah. Sanji yang melihatnya, berjalan lebih dekat menghampiri si gadis. Tubuh Nami semakin nampak gemetar dengan semakin dekatnya Sanji kepada si gadis. "N-Nami-san, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kau bisa kembali beristi kalau ma..."

"Sanji-kun...!" Nami memotong kata-kata si koki. Sanji terpaku dan tak bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi dari ini—jarak yang kira-kira hanya sekitar dua meter saja. "...Sudah berapa kali aku merepotkan Luffy dan kalian semua?"

Sanji membatu, dia terhenti—terhenti dari rokoknya, terhenti melangkah, dan terhenti akan memandang Nami; mengalihkan tatapannya ke lautan hitam. Dia tidak bisa menjawab, atau tepatnya, dia tidak memiliki pangkat yang cukup tinggi untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Meskipun ada seseorang yang dapat mengatakannya, itu hanya satu; dan orang tersebut sudah tidak bisa menyampaikannya saat ini. Walaupun begitu, orang itu PASTI tidak akan mau ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut. Yaah, bagaimanapun juga hidup Luffy memang seringan—tidak, lebih ringan dari angin malahan. Semua tahu itu. Dan lebih dari semua itu, Luffy bukan orang yang suka mengungkit-ngungkit jasanya.

"...Tidak terhitung, 'kan? Sanji-kun... bahkan kau tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi, bukan?"

"N-Nami-san, bukan begitu... aku tidak..." Sanji mematikan rokoknya, dan memajukan langkahnya sedikit.

Nami menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah ratusan... ratusan kali Luffy selalu berhasil menyelamatkanku. Dia selalu melindungiku, tapi aku... apa yang sudah kuberikan padanya? Tidak ada! Tidak ada, Sanji-kun! Tidak ada!"

Sanji melangkahkan kakinya sedikit mundur ke belakang. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Nami yang seperti ini. Ekspresi wajah itu tidak pernah dilihatnya semenjak dulu pertama kali bertemu di Baratie sampai detik ini. Wajahnya begitu bersedih dan berduka, marah, kecewa, dan merasakan keputus asaan; tidak pernah Sanji menatap ekspresi seseorang seperti ini sebelumnya. Sanji tersentak, dan ikut merasa iba terhadap rekannya yang satu ini.

Sanji juga sebenarnya masih sangat berduka. Tapi, dia tahu dengan baik, Luffy sangat tidak ingin sahabat-sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini. Karena itu dia menguatkan hati juga raganya, mengisi waktu tengah malam dengan memasakkan sup hangat di dapur untuk sarapan pagi mereka tidak lama lagi. Tentu saja dia juga mengerti, kalau napsu makan mereka pasti akan hilang. Tapi, yang harus dipatuhi satu-satunya adalah perintah sang kapten: Tidak boleh ada satu pun kru-ku yang kelaparan, ceramah si kapten dulu pada suatu kesempatan pada si koki seorang.

Sama seperti Nami sendiri. Dia pasti pernah mendapatkan satu atau dua wejangan langsung dari sang kapten. Tapi, Nami pastinya tidak cukup kuat untuk bisa menenangkan hati, dan berusaha berpikir jernih saat ini. Luffy adalah seseorang yang begitu disayanginya, semua tahu itu. Kehilangan Luffy sama saja seperti kehilangan sebelah bagian dirinya. Ia bimbang, ia belum siap dengan semua ini.

"Jawab aku, Sanji-kun! Jawab!" Nami berjalan dengan cepat ke arah si koki, dan berhasil meraih kerah kemeja Sanji; mengangkatnya ke atas. Nami mendorong tubuh proporsional si koki sampai menabrak dinding kayu Adam bilik Nami. Sanji sedikit tercekik, memicingkan sebelah matanya secara respon.

Sementara itu,

Zoro kembali nampak duduk di bangku geladak rumput kapal. Dia hanya bisa mendengarkan jeritan Nami dari kejauhan. Pekikan kepedihan yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Chopper beberapa saat yang lalu. Si koki mendapatkan kesulitan, batinnya. Si pendekar pedang terhebat menghela napas dengan berat, dan hendak berdiri di atas kedua kakinya.

"Kau pikir bisa menenangkan Nami-chan sekarang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Zoro kembali duduk dengan tenang di tempatnya. Pastinya Zoro merasa sedikit gelisah, tapi dia mampu menyembunyikannya. Mereka semua sedang tidak menentu, jiwa dan raga, lanjut batin Zoro. Khususnya Nami dan Chopper. Dia merasa sedikit khawatir juga terhadap Usopp, tapi si wakil kapten itu hanya bisa meyakinkan dirinya bahwa rekan sniper ulung-nya tersebut akan baik-baik saja.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan agar beristirahat di kamar kalian masing-masing." sergah Zoro, sedikit iritasi.

"Tak satupun dari kami yang bisa tidur apabila keadaannya seperti ini." jawab wanita berambut hitam sepunggung itu. Dengan langkah-langkah ringannya, ia berjalan semakin mendekat ke bangku Zoro berada. "Usopp dan Brook di dek atas. Sedangkan Franky... dia di ruang kerjanya; memahat peti... Luffy."

Zoro mendecakkan lidahnya. "...Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk mengatakan hal tersebut..." unggah si samurai, tepat pada sasaran. Hanya dari gerak-gerik saja, dia sudah bisa membaca kegundahan hati wanita itu. Sama seperti Zoro, dia pandai menyimpan ekspresi dan perasaan yang sesungguhnya di depan orang lain. Namun, tidak cukup baik, tubuhnya gemetar; duduk di sebelah si pendekar.

"...Aku khawatir, Sanji akan mati sebentar lagi."

"Ap-! Apa maksudmu?" Zoro bertanya kepada wanita di sampingnya, terkejut luar biasa. Dari mana asal pernyataan tersebut datang, entah tersapa angin malam atau apa, si wakil kapten tidak mengerti sama sekali. "Tiba-tiba kau bicara seperti itu... aku tidak mengerti?"

"Nami-chan... mencekik Sanji." jawab si arkeolog.

Zoro segera berdiri dari bangkunya. Tidak heran, Chopper saja seperti itu tadi—apalagi Nami! paniknya. "Gawat!" tapi laju Zoro terhenti, mendapati pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh Robin.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "...Itu tidak dibutuhkan." ujarnya menutup mata.

Zoro berdiri tegap, dan bertanya-tanya. "...Apa maksudmu?"

**XXX**

Sanji berusaha keras melepaskan tangan Nami dari kerah bajunya. Tipikal Sanji, dia tidak berani mengeluarkan tenaga sedikit lebih besar lagi terhadap wanita. Alhasil, dia hanya bisa meronta-ronta lewat kata-katanya. "N-Nami-san... kh, se-sesak..."

"Sanji-kun... kau harus melakukan sesuatu! Aku tidak bisa. Aku belum bisa...!"

"Kh... Nami-san, ti-tidak ada y-yang bisa kita lakuk...kan," dengan kesusah payahannya berbicara, Sanji masih terus berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Nami selembut mungkin. "Nami-san... Luffy... Luffy tidak akan...

"Apa? 'Tidak akan' apa?" balas Nami dengan wajah yang tetutup bayangan rembulan. Matanya kehilangan cahaya, membuatnya buta akan kemampuan untuk berpikir dengan jernih. Air matanya terus mengalir tak henti-hentinya. Berapa banyak persedian air matanya, tidak ada yang tahu. Yang jelas, ia begitu berduka tak terhentikan lagi. Ia hanya ingin menumpahkan segalanya keluar. "'Tidak akan' apa!" hardiknya keras.

"...Hh, kh... Luffy... hh, tidak akan senang melihatmu sesedih i-ini, Na...Nami-san," jawab si koki, masih terputus-putus. "...K-kau harus... menguatkan dirimu. Kh... hh..."

Cahaya bulan lambat laun berhasil menyinari mata kelam Nami. Kembali terpancar sedikit cahaya dari sana, dan dengan serta merta Nami melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Sanji yang ia pojokkan di sudut dinding kamar sebelah luar. "S-Sanji-kun... a-apa yang...?"

Sanji terjatuh dan memegangi lehernya. Seperti terbenam di lautan di mana dia 'tidak bisa' melakukan apapun—menunggu tenggelam sampai dasar, dia menggapai-gapai udara sekuat mungkin. Keringat peluh membasahi wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya, di mana kelopak bawah mata kirinya menimbulkan sembab hitam yang cukup nampak dengan jelas.

"Ti-tidak ada, Nami-san... aku hanya sedikit sesak tadi..."

"K-kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau kehabisan napas seperti itu...?" tanya Nami, penuh akan nada kecemasan murni. Gadis navigator itu tidak sadar kalau dia nyaris membuat si koki kehabisan napas tadi. "...Kau harus mengunjungi Chopper di klinik..."

"Benar!" kejut Sanji. "N-Nami-san, tolong segera susul Chopper. Tolong, Nami-san... dia di kliniknya mungkin saat ini."

"...B-baik. A-aku segera ke sana... tapi, ada apa? Dan... Sanji-kun, kau bagaima..."

"...Tidak apa-apa, Nami-san. Yang penting sekarang adalah Chopper." potong Sanji, dengan napas yang sudah semakin teratur.

Melihat Nami yang mengangguk ragu, dan setelah gadis itu berpaling dengan cepat—berlari menuju klinik, Sanji baru bisa menyenderkan punggung pada dinding di belakangnya dengan cukup santai. Dia merilekskan tubuhnya untuk sesaat, sebelum menyunggingkan senyuman simpul. Sanji memantikkan satu batang rokok di mulut, dan menghembuskannya ke langit. "Luffy... siapa sangka, barusan aku hampir merelakan nyawaku di tangan Nami-san," ucapnya, pelan dan tenang. "Heh, kau pasti ingin menghajarku lagi sekarang, 'kan? Karena hendak menyia-nyiakan nyawa... 'lagi'." lanjut si koki, tersenyum pahit. "...Tapi, satu yang kupahami. Kepergianmu... nampaknya sedikit banyak mempengaruhi pemikiran gilaku barusan itu..."

"Ck... kenapa juga kau yang harus..." bisik koki perokok berat itu, menggeramkan kedua matanya tanpa bersuara.

"Chopper!"

Nami memasuki bilik klinik. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, ia melihat sosok si dokter dengan pakaian kerjanya. Di sebelah si dokter meneliti gelas-gelas percobaan berisi beberapa ramuan warna-warni, wujud terbaring yang sudah familiar nampak oleh kedua mata golden hazel milik Nami. Luffy, bisiknya perih. Wajah Luffy memang sudah tertutup kain putih selimut ranjang, tapi Nami masih bisa mengingat dengan baik struktur wajah tampak samping Luffy yang sudah sangat akrab dalam ingatannya.

"...Chopper, kau sedang apa?" tanya Nami, berusaha keras menahan air mata. Ia melangkah dengan ragu-ragu ke arah si dokter ahli, dan menepuk punggungnya. "...Cho...!"

"Nami, aku berhasil!" teriak Chopper, memotong kata-kata Nami. "Panacea! Aku berhasil membuat Panacea!" mata si rusa kecil nampak begitu kelam dan pucat. Alis matanya menurun, menampilkan ekspresi yang sangat sedih selagi mulut mungilnya berusaha tersenyum dengan riang.

"P-Panacea?" Nami mengambil botol ramuan yang terkepit di sela-sela kuku rusa Chopper. Nami mencium, dan merasakan satu tetes dari cairan itu. Bibir si gadis mulai gemetar, lalu matanya mau tak mau kembali meneteskan air mata yang deras. "Cho... Chopper..." ucap Nami, terisak-isak. "...Ini-ini hanya Parasetamol cair biasa..." si gadis me-lap air dari kedua matanya. Dia mengerti. Walau Nami tidak sadar ia tengah menggila beberapa menit yang lalu—hampir membunuh si koki kapal malahan, tapi dia tahu kalau Chopper kehilangan pemikiran jernihnya juga saat ini. Dia terlalu dikelilingi oleh perasaan sedih dan bersalah, sama seperti Nami sendiri sekarang.

Nami memeluk tubuh berbulu Chopper—sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat. Nami membanjiri pundak dan punggung Chopper dengan air matanya. Kembali memekik penuh rasa sakit. Chopper yang mulai tersadar pun begitu. "...P-Parase... biasa...? Luffy... meninggal, ya... Nami? Luffy...?" tanya si rusa kecil, kembali berlinang air mata. Dia menghirup-hirup ingusnya yang terus mengalir keluar. "...Nami... Luffy, Luffy..." ujarnya, mulai meneteskan air mata penuh haru.

Nami mengangguk pelan di atas bahu Chopper, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

**XXX**

"...Terdengar."

Dari kegelapan yang begitu pekat, pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu berbisik pelan. Telinganya bergerak-gerak, seperti seekor kucing saat menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Jarinya yang terasa begitu jauh bergerak untuk sekejap dan sekelebat mata. Namun perlahan gerakan itu semakin nampak, dan si bocah mulai bisa menggerakkan keseluruhan jari-jemarinya. Bibirnya bergerak kecil, dan disusul kedua kakinya yang mulai dapat bergerak dengan normal.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya dengan pelan. Bulu-bulu mata si pemuda yang serasa menempel terlalu lama, membuat prosesnya menjadi sedikit sulit bagi si bocah. Dia menggumam pelan, selagi matanya sudah setengah terbuka. "...Uh, la...par." dia berusaha menggerakkan keseluruhan tubuhnya bersamaan kali ini. Ringan sekali, batin si pemuda setelah sedikit terbiasa. Seperti melayang, lanjutnya.

Dia memeriksa balik belakang kepala dengan sebelah tangan. Bocah itu menghembuskan sedikit napas penuh kelegaan ketika merasakan topi jerami kesayangannya masih menempel dengan erat di tempatnya.

Pemuda itu sekali lagi begitu blank dengan situasinya saat ini. Dia menolehkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru, namun sayang, yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah kegelapan total. Kegelapan yang bahkan membuatnya tak bisa melihat seluruh anggota tubuh lain miliknya sendiri. Hidungnyapun seperti mati rasa; ditambah lagi telinganya yang tak bisa mendengar. Satu-satunya yang dapat dia rasa dan dengar hanyalah isi batin dan kepalanya—bisikan tersembunyi dari hatinya.

Dia berniat mencari pegangang tubuh. Ngomong-ngomong, melayang memang menyenangkan, pikirnya—astaga, bagaimana tidak; salah satu hal yang membuatnya begitu riang adalah saat melayang-layang di tengah udara. Sungguh menyenangkan, pikir si pemuda, kembali mengingat pengalaman lampaunya dua tahun lalu di pulau langit. Dia pertamanya memberontak dengan cukup tenaga untuk menggerakkan tubuh ke suatu tempat yang masih belum jelas, tapi tidak untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Pemuda itu kembali melayang dengan lemas di tempat yang-dia-sendiri-tak-tahu-di mana-ini.

Alis matanya mengkerut, dan lidahnya terjuntai keluar. Ah, lelah, keluh kesahnya di dalam hati. Sekali lagi dia bersikeras untuk bergerak dari tempatnya melayang, tapi dia kembali menyerah setelah sedikit usaha. Sial! Teriaknya lantang, yaah, dalam pikirannya paling tidak. Dia kira suaranya barusan itu cukup keras tapi padahal, dirinya sendiri tidak bisa mendengar aumannya tersebut yang barusan.

"Aku tahu kau masih belum rela, Chopper," bisa mendengar, teriak si bocah di dalam hatinya. Suara wanita terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya—suara wanita yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Sangat familiar—sudah tidak asing lagi, batin si bocah. Nami, teriaknya. Nami, ini suara Nami! Pemuda itu terus berteriak sekuat tenaganya. Nami, aku di sini, Nami! Nami! "Begitu pula aku, Chopper... hiks hiks, aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau dia sudah pergi..." isakan gadis itu menggema ke seluruh sisi panca indera si pemuda.

"Luffy! Luffy...! Nami, Luffy... Luffy sudah...!" susul suara lainnya. Kali ini suara nan imut, seperti suara anak kecil menggema di kedalaman kegelapan yang pekat. Tidak kalah dari jerit tangis Nami, suara perih Chopper juga menusuk seluruh panca indera Luffy. Chopper, Chopper—i-ini suara Chopper, bisik si pemuda. Tapi, lanjutnya, tapi mengapa mereka menangis? Aku... aku di sini, hei, kalian tidak dengar? Hei!

"Nami, Chopper..." terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Tapi pemuda itu, Luffy, tak bisa melihat apapun. Baru panca pendengarannya saja yang berfungsi dengan normal sekarang. "...Kalian tidak bisa seperti ini terus."Dari suara ini, Luffy bisa menerka kalau pria yang baru saja masuk adalah penembak ulung milik kru-nya. Usopp, Usopp juga ada? ujar Luffy, dengan suara yang hanya dapat terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri. "...Luffy..." lanjut pemuda Usopp tersebut. "Luffy pasti akan sangat sedih melihat kalian seperti ini..."

Sedih? Sedih kenapa? Tanya Luffy pada dirinya sendiri. Memangnya aku melakukan apa? Dan... aku kenapa? ...Uh, jadi bingung, ujar Luffy menggaruk kepalanya.

"Yo..."

"...Oh, Nami-san, Chopper-san..."

"Franky... Brook...?" tanya suara Usopp yang terdengar oleh Luffy. Franky! Brook? heboh si topi jerami di tempatnya melayang di tengah kegelapan.

"Nami, Chopper. Kuatkanlah diri kalian..." sahut si cyborg dengan suara pelan dan sedikit berat. Nami dan Chopper masih belum juga melepaskan pelukan dan meredakan isakan tangis mereka. Tapi sungguh, mereka berdua yang baru datang tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Franky dan Brook-pun berada dalam situasi di mana mereka tidak cukup bisa menguat-nguatkan diri mereka masing-masing. Tapi, hanya itu. Hanya itu yang dapat mereka lakukan sekarang. Sekeras, sekencang apapun mereka menangis, Luffy tidak akan kembali. Semuanya, tak terkecuali; tahu itu.

Kalian... ada apa sebenarnya? Tanya Luffy, merasa sedikit panik juga mendengar segala isakan dan pilu tangis serta kondisi semua rekan-rekannya. Katakan padaku! Bi-biarkan... biarkan aku melihat mereka! lanjut teriak Luffy. Birkan aku melihat kalian, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook!

Aww! Dengus si topi jerami tiba-tiba. Apaan tadi itu? Tanyanya bingung, memegangi pantat dan mengusap-usapkan satu tangannya di sana. Srrrk. Suara yang tidak asing—suara rumput yang sebelum ini dirasakannya kembali berbisik di kedua telinganya. Tangannya dengan acak—seperti orang buta menyentuh alas tempat di mana bokong malasnya disanggah. Rumput? A-aku kembali dapat merasakan sesuatu... ho-hore! Soraknya luar bisa riang. Tapi...

Luffy mengarahkan satu tangan ke salah satu matanya. Masih belum bisa melihat apapun, ujarnya. Su-suaraku juga, lanjutnya, melipat alis merasa kesal dan sedih. Luffy sudah dapat merasakan rabaan segala hal disekitarnya. Dia duduk bersila, berusaha berdiri. Namun, tidak cukup kuat, dia kembali terjatuh ke tanah berrumput.

Endus endus. Luffy memaju-majukan hidungnya. Dia mencium—mencium bau yang sangat luar biasa nikmat. Bau yang membuat perutnya terasa begitu keroncongan. Sesaat yang lalu dia tidak bisa membaui apapun, tapi aroma yang begitu mengundang ini membangkitkan napsu makannya yang meledak-ledak. Tidak peduli, yang penting aku lapar, dan aku mau makan! Aku minta sup daging, San...

"Teman-teman, kalian lapar...?" tanya suara yang baru saja menyelusup ke dalam telinga Luffy.

Sanji! Sorak Luffy dengan ceria, luar biasa riang untuk seseorang yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti dirinya. Luffy menyeret tubuhnya ke arah di mana bau itu berasal, tapi dia hanya merasa tidak kuat. Tubuhnya tidak cukup bersemangat; tidak sebanding sebagaimana otak dan napsunya bergejolak saat ini.

"Hei, koki..." sahut pria lain yang baru datang. Luffy langsung mengangkat kedua alis, di mana kedua matanya masih tertutup dengan begitu rapat. Zoro! Soraknya, berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Zoro juga ada, Zoro! Aku di sini! Kau bisa melihatku, 'kan? Yaah, aku tahu kau buta arah, tapi masa' kau tidak bisa melihatku? Hei!

"Marimo, jangan sekali-sekali kau melarangku untuk menawarkan makan pada kru Luffy lainnya di saat apapun juga. Itu tugasku. Aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu sekarang; kecuali itu." balas Sanji, dengan suara yang cukup berat; akibat begadang semalaman.

"Sudahlah. Sanji hanya khawatir pada kondisi semuanya." suara wanita yang terdengar begitu dewasa menyelusup ke kedua telinga Luffy. Dia berjalan di antara kedua pria itu dan melangkah menuju tempat Nami dan Chopper menangis tersedu-sedu. Robin juga, aku mendengar suara Robin. Robin pasti bisa melihatku, heboh Luffy melompat-lompat dengan sisa tenaganya yang hanya tinggal sedikit. Hei, robin!

Merasa begitu kelelahan Luffy berdiri dengan sempurna, terdiam seribu bahasa dalam proses tersebut. Dia lalu menggeramkan kedua belah kepalannya—keras sekali. Dia kesal, dia sedih, dia tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Dia merasa bahwa dirinya ada, tapi... mereka—para nakama-nya tak juga ada yang bisa menyadari keberadaannya.

Tidak, tidak! Kenapa mereka tidak bisa melihatku? Aku kenapa sebenarnya! Teriak Luffy. Sanji, Zoro, dan Robin juga ada, tapi... aku merasa seperti sudah tidak berada di sekitar mereka semua lagi! Aku merasa seperti tidak memiliki keberadaan lagi. A-ada apa sebenarnya...?

Sesaat yang lalu, aku merasa seperti baru ngobrol-ngobrol biasa dengan mereka semua. Saat bersama Nami... saat itulah, setelahnya, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengingat lebih jauh lagi...

"...Luffy,"

Si bocah bertopi jerami mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin, bisiknya. Dia memeriksa ke sekelilingnya dengan gencar, mencari sumber asal suara. Suara ini, teriaknya dalam batin. Ti-tidak salah lagi... ini suara...

"...Yo, Luffy. Kau belum bisa melihat juga?" tanya suara misterius itu, dengan nada meledek yang sangat kentara.

Apa maksudmu? Tanya Luffy padanya, bingung tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa melihat, mataku kehilangan penglihatannya secara total, bela si bocah. "Buka matamu! Kalau menutup mata seperti itu, apa yg mau dilihat, kau dungu!"

O-oh, iya, benar, seru Luffy menggaruk kepalanya, sungguh tidak mudeng. Lambat laun, Luffy menggerakkan otot kedua matanya. Sama seperti kali pertama dia membuka mata beberapa saat yang lalu, matanya terasa begitu berat untuk dibuka. Seperti ada lapisan yang melindungi agar matanya terus-terusan tertutup; menyanderanya agar terus menerus melihat dan membuatnya berada di kegelapan yang pekat.

Terlihat, sorak Luffy. Mataku... mataku bisa melihat kembali! Lanjut soraknya luar biasa riang.

"...Kembalilah, Luffy." ujar si cahaya misterius. "...Ini memang sudah dua tahun lamanya, dan aku begitu kangen denganmu,"

Bibir Luffy bergerak tak menentu, matanya juga ikut berair—menahan haru. "Tapi, kau memiliki keluarga aslimu—keluarga yang saling mengasihi satu sama lainnya. Aku bersyukur menitipkanmu pada mereka semua. Kembali... kembalilah, Luffy."

A-aku juga... aku juga kangen denganmu, A...!

"Luffy...!" hardik si cahaya, memotong kata-kata sang raja bajak laut muda. Si bocah terhenti dari tapakan larinya, dan menatap cahaya itu dengan bergelimang air mata. "Aku sudah mati. Tapi... kau lain. Kau masih memiliki masa depan yang begitu cerah bersama rekan-rekan terbaikmu. Jalanilah, Luffy."

Luffy melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke depan. Dia melihat cahaya tersebut semakin tinggi terbang ke langit di atasnya. "Lihatlah ke belakangmu, Luffy. Sahabat-sahabat—keluargamu... menangisi kepergianmu..."

Si bocah mengikuti arahan tersebut, dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. A-aku sudah... mati? Tanya si bocah, sungguh bingung dan tidak percaya pada kenyataan. A-aku mati...?

"...Luffy, aku bersenang-senang di sini. Kau tidak usah memikirkan aku lagi—kau bisa terus menikmati hidupmu bersama mereka di dunia. Di 'Dunia yang sudah kau ciptakan'." memang tidak nampak, tapi dari cahaya tersebut Luffy serasa menatap senyuman simpul yang begitu dia rindukan sedari dulu, senyuman yang penuh rasa sayang dan rasa persaudaraan yang kental. "Pergilah, Luffy."

"...Pergilah mencari 'cahaya'mu. Gunakan perasaanmu—instingmu, dan kau akan kembali ke kondisimu yang sedia kala." lanjut sang cahaya. "Tidak ada yang mustahil, Luffy. Tidak ada yang mustahil selama kau 'percaya'. ...Hehehe, 'percaya', ya? Kalau itu kau pasti mengerti, 'kan Luffy?"

...'P-percaya'? Si bocah mengencangkan genggaman kedua tangannya, dan mengangguk—tersenyum lebar. Ya, benar, ujarnya. Aku hanya harus percaya!

"...Karena itulah kau merupakan adik tersayangku." ujar sang cahaya, semakin menghilang ke langit di balik awan. "Sekarang kau pasti sudah tidak memiliki masalah lagi untuk mengeluarkan suara. Panggil mereka, Luffy. Panggil mereka semua—mereka yang begitu menyayangimu..."

Cahaya tersebut lalu terdiam, dan menatap wajah Luffy dari balik kemilau gemilangnya.

"'Nah, Luffy... sehat-sehat, ya. Jangan buat aku khawatir di sini... adik bodoh."

Luffy berteriak, memanggil nama pemuda—kakaknya itu. Dia berlari, mengejar cahaya itu dengan susah payah. Mulutnya termegap-megap menghirup napas selagi berlari. Stamina... stamina, ke mana staminaku pergi? Tanya si pemuda bertopi jerami itu. Sakit, kepalanya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Dia tidak mengerti, dan walau memang Luffy selalu tidak mengerti akan semua hal. Tapi, sekarang dia benar-benar pusing, kepalanya sungguh terasa pening. Kakaknya menolongnya, atau ini memang bukan waktu bagi dirinya untuk mati. Karena bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah mati. Luffy sudah mati. Aku sudah mati, kan? Bisik Luffy, merasakan kepalanya yang semakin sakit dan berputar-putar. Berusaha keras, dan melompat-lompat antara pohon yang menjulang tinggi—tinggi sekali ke angkasa, Luffy berniat meraih cahaya itu. Dia tidak ingin gagal meraih kakaknya; dia merasa begitu tidak ingin sekali lagi terpisah dengan kakaknya. Hh... hh... hh... tunggu... tunggu... ujarnya terhenti-henti. "...ACE...!"

Si pemuda bertopi jerami, berpakaian merah tak dikancingkan, dan memiliki bekas luka di bawah mata kiri dan di dada itu tersungkur di atas pohon tempatnya melompat-lompat. Kepalanya terbentur pada sebuah ranting raksasa, berputar-putar, sebelum akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah jauh di bawah sana. Dia terbatuk sedikit, dan mengusap-usap kepalanya; walau memang dia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Syukurlah, bocah karet.

Dengan cepat Luffy membenarkan posisi tubuhnya yang terhempas keras di atas tanah, dan mulai bersujud. Dia membenturkan kepalanya keras, dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang sesunggukkan. "...A-aku, aku tidak ingin kehilangan… aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka!" ujarnya, memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat seolah meremukkan kedua bola deep ebony miliknya. "Ace... terima kasih. Terima kasih!"

Detakan... kembalilah detakan jantungku. "DETAKKAN KEMBALI JANTUNGKU!" teriak Luffy luar biasa lantang, mengencangkan kedua kepalan di sisi perut dan merentangkan tubuhnya ke langit dengan seluruh kekuatan. Sang raja bajak laut menunjukkan kedudukan tertinggi sebagai seseorang yang berdiri di puncak; melepaskan seluruh 'ambisi warna penguasa' legendarisnya.

Jasad tak bernyawanya berguncang. Lambat laun, guncangan itu mengencang. Seolah mendapatkan kembali roh yang disekap di dunia bawah, tubuh Luffy merejang ke atas tanpa suara kecuali gesekan-gesekan kecil selimut kematiannya.

Saat itu hanya si wakil yang pertama kali menyadari pergerakkan tidak normal pada tubuh tak bernyawa sang kapten. Satu bola mata berpupil hitamnya melebar—luar biasa lebar. Mulutnya juga sedikit menganga penuh rasa takjub.

Tangan kanan jasad Luffy terangkat ke atas secara perlahan. Sungguh lemas nampaknya, terlihat dari betapa pelannya gerak lengan si bocah bertopi jerami itu. "...Luffy...?"

Usopp yang mendengar igauan rekan pertama Luffy itu, bertanya sekaligus menegurnya. "...Ada apa, Zoro?"

Semua kru Luffy tanpa terkecuali terpaku melihat wajah sang pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia itu. Melihat ekspresi Zoro yang begitu terkejut dan dibimbing oleh rasa penasaran masing-masing yang cukup besar, mereka semua menolehkan pandangan menuju mata si rekan pertama mengarah.

Sekarang mereka semua mengerti, alasan mata si pendekar menganga dengan lebar. Mereka pun begitu sekarang. Sial, siapa yang bisa berkata-kata di saat seperti ini—ketika mereka melihat sahabat terbaik mereka menggerakkan tubuhnya setelah... meninggal? Apa mungkin kejadian seperti ini terjadi, tanya semu kru di dalam hati. Yang jelas napas mereka seolah terhenti seketika, menahan degup jantungnya penuh keterkejutan.

"...Ah..." mulai suara berat dari balik selimut putih. "...Anak-anak... ikuti arahku. S-sudah waktunya kembali ber...layar..."

**-The Disease will be continued to the next last chapter: The Finale-

* * *

**

**A/N: **Errr... gimana menurut kalian? Luffy mati suri, ya? Ato beneran mati? Apa Ace yang menghidupkannya lagi? Ato gara2 daya tahan hidupnya sendiri? Terus abis ini gimana?

Waaa, jangan bombardier saya! Tolong, tolong. Saya masih punya anak dan istri di kampung halaman!

Saya juga gak tau mau gimana kelanjutannya. (DOONG!) Tapi saya udah nyiapin matang2 'kok buat endingnya gimana nanti. Mau yang happy, mau yang mengharukan, atau mau yang penuh dengan nakamaship? bisa bales di review abis nih.

okeh, I'm OUT... like always. See u in the last chapter.


	6. The Wondrous Panacea

AN bersifat memaksa: Mohon maaaf karena membutuhkan waktu hampir tiga tahun hanya untuk merampungi fic ini. Kini fic ini sudah selesai dan siap untuk disantap. Mademoiselle.

Akan ada banyak hal yang berbeda karena gaya tulisan saya juga sudah berevolusi. Jadi saya harap kalian semakin enjoy membacanya. Fic ini sekitar 6k+ words, jadi silahkan baca secukupnya dan lanjutkan lagi lain waktu bila lelah.

Terima kasih untuk semua Reviewers setia. Baik yg memberikan dorongan dan masukan melalui pojok Review dan yang sudah sengaja mengirimi saya PM secara langsung. Mohon maaf karena memakan waktu, dan please enjoy yourself.

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Fic by: Crow

**The Disease**

**Last Chapter: **

**The Wondrous Panacea**

Keringat dingin menarik garis lurus di pipi si pendekar berambut hijau. Satu matanya terbuka—luar biasa lebar, melihat keajaiban nyata yang hampir—HAMPIR tak bisa diutarakan dengan kata-katanya. Dia mengakui kecacatannya akan arah, tapi ini… Dia sama sekali positif satu matanya yang masih tersisa tidaklah berbohong; berbeda dengan saat dia berjalan memutari satu bangunan yang sama—berkali-kali, sampai akhirnya salah satu dari rekannya menyelamatkannya dari tingkah yang luar biasa konyol itu. Dia menggeleng, dan melangkah sedikit maju ke depan. "Luffy…?"

Dengan satu kata dari si wakil kapten, rekan-rekan lainnya sepeti terselamatkan dari udara pencekik yang menghambat laju napas mereka sesaat yang lalu. Ukiran melekuk pada pipi masing-masing mulai menegas, dan nampak begitu berkilau akan cahaya kebahagiaan.

Hanya dalam satu detik, suasana hening langsung berubah menjadi euphoria khas kru topi jerami; diproklamirkan oleh Usopp yang berteriak histeris, dan Chopper yang langsung melompat bebas ke atas kasur tempat pemuda dengan luka bakar di dada merebahkan dirinya.

Seisi bilik tersebut dipenuhi dengan lolongan nama sang raja bajak laut. Nama yang begitu diagungkan di seluruh pelosok dunia, di mana angin bebas membisikkan nama sang raja ke telinga seluruh umat manusia dan berbagai macam ras-nya. Sebuah gelitik kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan yang dibalut ketidak percayaan membuat mereka tak bisa—sulit mengeluarkan ekspresi yang cukup sesuai dengan kondisi mereka.

Zoro dan Sanji terdiam memperhatikan rekan-rekan mereka mengerubungi tubuh lemah Luffy. Bedanya, Zoro berdiri kokoh dengan senyuman penuh kelegaan tak terkalahkan. Sementara Sanji berdiri berusaha keras menahan niat kekanakannya untuk menghampiri si kapten, dan mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya seperti rekan yang lain.

Tergambar kesenangan dan ekspresi kelegaan yang tak dapat diutarakan mereka. Mereka berdua tak ubah bedanya dengan yang lain; berbagi kekhawatiran dengan nakama lainnya, namun sekaligus berusaha bersikap tegar seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Mereka berdua turut rapuh, tentu saja. Tapi mereka adalah dua kru kebanggan si raja; tangan kanan dan kiri sang kaisar Dunia Baru yang tak ternilai. Saat inilah mereka merasa begitu bersyukur masih dapat melihat kapten mereka untuk sekali lagi.

Nami dan Robin menenggelamkan wajah mereka di kedua sisi kepala Luffy yang masih lemah. Tidak bisa berpura-pura seperti dirinya yang dulu, Robin, wanita yang hampir bisa dijuluki _poker face_ paling unggul di atas kapal membanjiri paras cantiknya yang bersinar terang dalam cahaya redup kabin klinik. Derai harunya yang seperti ini tak pernah dikeluarkannya lagi semenjak peristiwa Enies Lobby 3 tahun yang lalu. Kebahagiaan; rasa syukur tak terkira ini dibuktikan dengan dirinya yang memagut sisi tubuh lemah tak berdaya Luffy di atas kasur.

Begitupula dengan si navigator berambut jingga kebanggan kapal _'Seribu Keceriaan.'_ Wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata memagut tubuh Luffy sebelah lainnya dari Robin. Kali ini Nami menangis lebih deras—mengalirkan ingusnya, lebih sendu, dan tak ingat pernah merasakan perasaan bahagia seperti ini; seperti masih dapat hidup dengan Bellemere untuk sekali lagi; bersama Nojiko, Gen, dan seluruh penduduk Kokoyashi. Luffy sudah seperti segalanya bagi si gadis. Semua rekan-rekan juga. Mereka adalah sumber kebahagian yang tak tergantikan milik Nami.

Yang pertama menyerbu Luffy sudah pasti si hidung panjang. Usopp si sobat akrab kapten melompat di atas tubuh Luffy, memagutnya dengan erat dan menangisi dada si kapten. Air mata bercucuran dengan brutal membanjiri seluruh pakaian pasien milik Chopper yang dikenakan si kapten. Hidungnya bengkok mengaliri ingus, seperti menyaksikan kepergian Merry 2 tahun yang lalu, dia hanya tidak bisa menahan derasnya air mata ini. Lolongan penuh syukur ia teriakkan dengan lantang ke langit-langit bilik.

Chopper yang bebarengan dengan Usopp melompat ke tubuh Luffy mendarat di atas kepala si kapten. Wajahnya sungguh tak terlukiskan—akan mengingatkanmu saat melihat ekspresinya ketika bertolak dari Kerajaan Sakura, meninggalkan Dokterin dan makam dokter Hiluluk—kedua 'orang tua'nya. Kata-katanya terdengar sangat tidak jelas: 'babwu bebwubur bau bwaik-bwaik bawja Buphhy!' Tidak jelas. Ya, namun dia meronta-ronta dan menggosok-gosokkan bulu-bulu super lembutnya di kepala Luffy. Membasahi wajah Luffy dengan air liur, ingus, dan air matanya. "Syukurlah! Lufwhhhhyyy!" Sorak bahagianya.

"Teman-teman…" Ujar si kapten dengan susah payah. Suaranya terdengar begitu serak seperti disumpalkan rumput pakan kuda ke tenggorokkan. Tapi senyuman ramah nan lemah tak bertenaga itu tidaklah berdusta; itu menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas tentang perasaan Luffy saat ini. "Senangnya bertemu dengan kalian lagi…"

"Luffy-san! Saya bahagia kau kembali lagi!" Si musisi kapal, si tengkorak hidup Brook menari-nari dengan gitarnya. Air matanya kembali mengalir kali ini. "Yohohohoho, jangan bilang buah Yomi Yomi saya yang membawamu kembali! Syukurlah! Oh, syukurlah! Aku bersyukur!" Brook menjatuhkan gitarnya ke lantai klinik. Luffy melihat sosok tulang hidup favoritnya itu menangis tersedu-sedu dengan tahanan berupa kedua telapak kosong melompong. Air mata Brook membanjiri lantai. "Hiks, hiks… Syukurlah kapten Luffy, saya tidak perlu melihat kepergian kapten saya untuk kedua kalinya."

"Aww! Brook bodoh!" Sahut Franky dengan wajah yang basah kuyup oleh air mata; menepuk bahu kerempeng si tengkorak dengan tangan robotnya yang besar. "Luffy tidak selemah yang kau kira! Kita tahu itu! Ya, 'kan Luffy?" Franky tersenyum lebar, berusaha menahan jatuhnya air mata. Tidak bisa. Luffy tahu Franky adalah orang yang sangat sensitif. Tidak bisa. Franky kembali menangisi 'kebangkitan' kapten kesayangan mereka bersama dengan Brook. Luffy tersenyum melihat tingkah antik kedua rekan seniornya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya menunggu-nungu datangnya hari esok setelah puas bermain pada hari ini.

Tidak lama, Franky kembali menghapus air matanya, dan berjalan sedikit lebih dekat dengan kasur tempat Luffy berbaring (dan yang penuh oleh tubuh Nami, Robin, Usopp, dan Chopper). "Ow, Supaah! Selamat datang kembali, kapten!"

Luffy menyunggingkan senyuman simpul yang luar biasa lebar, sebelum tertawa memicingkan mata; memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berkilau. "Shishsishishi, dasar kalian…" Entah kenapa Luffy merasakan kedua matanya sedikit tergenang akan air mata. Walau ia tahu seperti apa kesetiaan sampai mati yang dimiliki kru kepadanya. Namun melihat ini semua membuat Luffy sungguh terharu. "Uhuuk… Uhuk…"

"'Nah nah, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan. Sepertinya kapten kita perlu segelas air terlebih dahulu." Sambil tersenyum, Sanji menepuk bahu kedua wanita tersebut dengan ekstra lembut. Ia berjalan dengan seteko air dalam genggamannya dan segelas air jernih di tangan satunya. Matanya nampak sembab juga. Apa dia telah mencuri waktu walau hanya sesaat untuk meneteskan air mata kebahagiannya?

"Iya iya." Jawab Nami, sedikit kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kepada si koki dan kembali tersenyum. "Kami mengerti."

"Luffy, kau bisa duduk?" Robin menawarrkan satu tangannya dengan lembut. Ia membantu Luffy duduk di atas kasur.

Mata Sanji mendatar, diselimuti oleh rasa jengkel. "Oi oi, Usopp, Chopper." Sanji menarik hidung si penembak jitu, menjauhkannya dari tubuh Luffy. "Ah…! Ihh… ingusmu dimana-mana, Usopp! Bersihkan dulu sana di wastafel!" Melihat ingus kentalnya menempel-nempel di tubuh Luffy, si koki melemparkan si hidung panjang ke lantai kabin, lalu mengangkat jubah panjang kerja pada tubuh Chopper dan melemparkan si dokter ke belakang—ke arah si pendekar bermata satu.

"Wa, oi koki, kau bodoh!" Panik Zoro, berusaha menangkap Chopper. "Ghakh…! Chopper, ingusmu dimana-mana—le-lepaskan…! Jangan menempel di mukaku! Oi!" Zoro berteriak, berusaha melepaskan Chopper yang masih saja bersikeras menggepit wajah Zoro dari depan. Sepertinya si dokter masih mengira kalau itu adalah kepala Luffy.

"Z-Zoro, Luffy kembali…! Luffy… Hiks, huweee…!" Erang Chopper yang masih tersedu-sedu di muka Zoro. Si pendekar lalu kembali tenang, menarik dan meletakkan si dokter di kepalanya—menghiraukan ingus bodoh Chopper, dan berjalan lebih dekat ke kasur Luffy. Seperti ini sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa.

Usopp juga bangun, dan berjalan ke tepian ranjang. "Hehehe," Cengengesnya sebentar. "Ayo, diminum dulu, Luffy. Kau akan baikkan."

Luffy berusaha keras menegakkan duduknya, namun nampaknya tubuh itu masih belum begitu kuat. Tangan robot Franky yang besar lalu menopangnya dengan serta merta, membantunya duduk dengan sempurna. Sanji menempelkan segelas air tersebut ke bibir Luffy dengan perlahan. Robin membantunya dengan meluruskan posisi kepala dan dagu Luffy dengan lemah lembut. Mungkin akan membutuhkan sedikit waktu lagi, sebelum kekuatan Luffy kembali ke sedia kala.

"Haah, ini lebih baik…" Ucap Luffy, mendesah lepaskan dahaganya.

"Kau benar-benar membuat kami panik, Luffy. Dasar." Sahut Nami, mengusap kepala Luffy dengan pelan.

"Maaf."

"Fufufu, Nami sangat khawatir 'loh, Luffy."

"K-kau juga 'kan, Robin!" Respon si gadis berambut jingga kepada si hidung panjang. "M-maksudku… te-tentu saja! Habis kapten bodoh kita ini mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu… Seperti dia akan…"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Luffy?" Tanya Zoro, menyilangkan kedua lengan kuatnya di depan dada. Chopper, walaupun masih berlinang sudah bisa menyunggingkan senyuman imutnya yang seperti dulu dengan amat lebar.

"Sudah baikkan sedikit."

"Luffy, aku tidak berniat memaksamu bercerita lebih banyak. Chopper pasti akan menyuruhmu untuk terus beristirahat." Ujar Sanji setelah meletakkan teko dan gelas Luffy di meja kerja Chopper. "Tapi kami hanya ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Brook ikut mengangguk, melangkah ke sisi ranjang. Kini mereka semua sudah mengelilingi Luffy di tepian kasur.

"Luffy-san, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kita mengunjungi 'dunia lain.' Tapi kau berbeda. Aku beruntung memiliki kekuatan Yomi Yomi saat itu."

Luffy menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Ia bersender pada punggung ranjang, berusaha kembali mengingat tentang bayangan itu. "Aku bertemu… Ace."

"Ace…?" Tanya Nami. Luffy mengangguk.

"Dia menyelamatkanku lagi." Jelas Luffy, berusaha mengingat mimpinya. Jika dikatakan itu adalah mimpi tidak benar juga. Semua terasa begitu nyata. Apakah—apakah itu surga? Surga tempat orang-orang mati berkumpul—atau begitulah makna surga diinterpretasikan oleh Luffy. "Ace membuatku tersadar dengan aroma, suara, dan hawa kehadiran kalian semua. Aku… aku sebenarnya merasakan semua itu sebelumnya, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa meraih kalian. Kalian terasa begitu jauh, dan tangan dan langkah dan suaraku tidak bisa mencapai kalian semua sama sekali…

Aku takut.

Ketika Ace mati, aku tidak sadar bahwa aku masih memiliki kalian. Tapi, saat tahu aku tidak juga bisa menyampaikan suaraku kepada kalian tadi, aku berteriak. Aku berteriak kuat agar kalian dapat mendengar suaraku."

"Luffy…" Menyadari kaptennya mengepalkan tangannya hingga pucat Usopp berbisik, menggigit bibirnya. Nami dan Robin juga tak bisa menahan keterpurukan yang ditunjukkan Luffy melalui suara bergetarnya. Mereka bisa membayangkan hal mengerikan macam apa yang terjadi pada Luffy ketika menyadari kepergian kakaknya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi, aku mati. Setelah aku menyadari hal demikian, aku merasakan rasa takut yang sebenarnya. Berbeda dengan ketakutan ketika Kurohige nyaris menghabisi kalian semua; ini ketakutan yang begitu berbeda. Saat itu aku masih bisa berpikir bahwa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu, dan kita akan berkumpul kembali pada akhirnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda; kali ini aku akan berpisah dengan kalian. Perpisahan yang sesungguhnya. Dan aku takut. Aku sangat takut itu.

…Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku merasa senang masih bisa hidup dan bersama kalian lagi. Terima kasih sudah menyambutku."

Senyuman lebar itu kembali keluar.

Perasaan dan hati seluruh anggota kelompok topi jerami mencair menjadi satu dengan aliran waktu dan ruang klinik Chopper. Mereka menjadi satu dalam atmosfer keberadaan Luffy sebelum akhirnya merasakan esensi kehidupan si kapten dan diri mereka masing-masing.

Jika saja mereka yang merasakan apa yang Luffy alami, mereka tidak perlu bertanya lagi apakah Luffy akan mengulurkan tangan pada mereka. Jawaban itu sudah mutlak, dan tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi kepada pria yang bersangkutan.

"Kau sudah berada diantara kami kembali." Zoro memecah keheningan. Delapan pasang mata menatap lurus kepada si rekan pertama. Senyum penuh kebanggaan tak terkalahkannya dengan instan mengangkat perasaan terpuruk rekan-rekannya. "Jadi berhenti berwasiat bodoh, dan segera beri kami perintah."

Usopp mengacungkan tinjunya dengan kuat, dan menepukkan satu telapak pada bicep lengan yang mengacung. "Kau mengenal kami dengan sangat baik, jadi tidak usah khawatir Luffy. Kami akan melakukan semuanya untukmu. Karena kita sahabat sekaligus keluarga! Kami percaya padamu!"

Luffy tersenyum. Melihat ekspresi penuh keyakinan dari rekan-rekannya, Luffy melanjutkan. "Kalau begitu, ini perintahku selanjutnya pada kalian," Sang kapten berusaha berdiri. Franky dengan reflek membantunya, memegangi pinggang Luffy dengan tangan robot yang besar. "Franky, popoh aku ke geladak utama."

"Aww, superrr dilaksanakan, kapten!"

"Nami, log-nya?" Luffy menolehkan wajahnya ke arah wanita berambut gelombang.

"Masih menunjuk ke arah jam sembilan, tapi akan bergerak sejauh 30 derajat ke utara dalam sepuluh menit lagi kapten."

"Kerajaan Sakura, ya?" Nami terkejut mendengar jawaban si kapten. Namun ia mengangguk. Sejak kapan ia tahu arah? Sejauh Nami mengingat, Luffy adalah orang kedua dengan penyakit buta arah terparah di atas kapal ini. Kau tidak perlu bertanya siapa peringkat pertamanya.

Luffy dan Franky sudah keluar dari bilik klinik, diikuti oleh Zoro, Sanji, dan Usopp. "Aku ingin kau mengarahkan kapal ini menggunakan pedal ke arah selatan 20 derajat."

"T-tapi Luffy," Nami berniat menyanggahnya, rekan-rekan yang lain 'pun merasa bertanya-tanya atas keputusan Luffy yang keluar dengan tiba-tiba. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia menunjukkan arah yang pasti kecuali hanya dengan teriakan 'aku ingin ke pulau itu!' atau 'pilih rute yang paling berbahaya—petualangan, teman-teman!'

Kali ini Luffy-lah yang mengomandoi mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah sang kapten menapakkan kakinya di atas dek rumput kapal, ia melihat langit yang sudah kembali berangin. Zoro dan Sanji merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda terjadi di sekitar mereka. Beberapa menit yang lalu bahkan semilir angin saja tak pernah berhembus.

Kapal ini akan kembali bergerak. Bergerak, dan sekali lagi meniup Luffy untuk melangkah. "Franky, tolong kemudikan dengan pedal. Ikuti perintah Nami."

"Siap, kapten!"

Franky menyerahkan Luffy pada popohan Zoro. Dia lalu melangkah ke haluan utama kemudi Thousand Sunny. "Zoro, bantu aku ke depan." Ujar Luffy, lemah. Zoro hanya perlu mengangguk untuk menuruti perintah sang kapten.

"Luffy!" Nami mengimbau dari depan kabin ruang makan. Itu adalah posisi khusus tempat Nami membaca arah Log Post, sekaligus membaca peta dan membimbing arah kapal. "Akan ada 'badai raksasa' dalam… lima belas detik lagi. Gulungan monster laut juga akan segera naik ke permukaan untuk menghindari pusaran. Kita tidak boleh kehilangan arah karena serangan mereka!"

"Aku mengerti. Sanji, Robin, Brook. Bersiaga di sisi samping dan belakang!"

"_Roger_, kapten!" Sahut ketiga rekannya secara bersamaan. Mereka bertiga segera mengambil posisi; Sanji di sisi kanan kapal, sementara Robin ke sisi kiri dan Brook melintasi sisi kabin ruang makan untuk bersiaga di ekor kapal.

"Chopper, lindungi Nami dari guncangan. Jangan sampai arah kita dibuat kacau oleh badai dan monster laut!"

"Baik, kapten!" Setelah memberikan hormat dalam bentuk imutnya, Chopper merubah wujud ke Human Point dan berdiri disebelah si navigator muda.

"Usopp, pantau dari _sarang gagak_ dan beritahukan apapun kondisi yang kita miliki jika kau melihat sesuatu."

"Ok! Serahkan padaku, kapten!" Usopp segera memanjat tambang menuju ruang pengintai yang terletak tepat pada atas dari tiang utama kapal.

Saat itu juga Luffy sampai di haluan utama. "Bagaimana Franky?"

"Setelah terdorong sedikit oleh badai itu, kita siap kapanpun juga kapten!"

Nami merasakan air laut yang mulai naik dari permukaan menuju udara. Angin hangat bercampur dingin ini mengirimkan perasaan bergetar kepada setiap indera Nami yang tajam dan dapat membaca perubahan temperatur pada udara. "Badainya datang, teman-teman!"

Dengan cepat, Chopper mengapit tubuh Nami selagi kedua tangannya berpegangan pada gagang pagar pembatas. Ia memastikan bahwa Nami dalam perlindungannya. Semakin dewasa, Chopper sudah menjadi pria yang dapat diandalkan.

"Aww, lipat layar!" Franky menarik tuas. Layar utama dan layar pendukung pada bagian belakang tergulung dengan otomatis. "Berpegangan, kalian semua! Kita akan terdorong!"

Zoro terus memopoh tubuh lemah Luffy. Tangan satunya berpegangan pada pagar kayu haluan.

Ini bukan badai biasa; ini adalah cyclone laut yang begitu mengerikan besarnya. Awan hitam menggulung bagaikan pusaran di langit sana, dan tiang raksasa yang terbuat dari angin dan air ini berpelintir menusuk udara bagaikan bor yang hendak menghancurkan langit.

Thousand Sunny terdorong berputar semakin kencang ke belakang. Namun jika ini dibiarkan berlanjut, bukannya semakin jauh, mereka bisa saja tersedot pusaran dan terbawa kemanapun angin sinting itu pergi. "Ini adalah perairan Drum Island yang disebut _Crazy Typhoon_. Seperti ketika kali pertamanya kita sampai di pulau Drum; ini adalah cyclone serupa yang menyambut kita dulu!" Dengan susah payah Nami berteriak. Rambut jingganya berayun dengan liar tertiup angin selagi Chopper berusaha keras menahan agar tubuhnya terus menahan Nami. "Jika kita sampai terhisap badai itu-"

"Apa? Angin topan raksasa ini katamu?" Franky mengarahkan tangan robotnya ke sisi telinga. "Jangan bercanda, Nami! Tidak ada satupun rintangan yang tidak dapat dilalui 'Kapal Impian' Thousand Sunny ini! Suppaaahhh—!"

Luffy tersenyum lebar melihat semangat tukang kayu kapal merangkap 'kapal perang berjalan' mereka. Chopper dan Usopp di atas sana juga melihat sosok Franky dengan ketidaksabaran akan sesuatu; ya, jika Franky sudah berteriak seperti demikian, itu adalah tanda bahwa ada satu hal luar biasa super yang akan ditunjukkannya kepada mereka semua. Franky kembali berteriak. "Berpeganglah semakin erat, kalian semua! Dua barel penuh Cola Engine, _Sunny's—SUPERRR~ Chicken Voyage!_"

Sanji, Robin, dan Brook terkejut akibat kekuatan tenaga pendorong dari surai singa milik Sunny pada haluan. Surai sang singa berputar seperti kipas angin dengan kecepatan 'super', menarik mundur seluruh awak kapal beserta kapal.

Sejauh mereka ingat kekuatan Chicken Voyage tak pernah sebesar ini. Biasanya mereka akan terdorong mundur sejauh kurang lebih 20 – 30 meter guna menghindari serangan dari depan. Tapi kali ini lain. Mereka terdorong jauh ke belakang seperti ada mesin motor bertenaga 5000 kuda mendorong dari depan. Nyaris saja terjungkal, untungnya mereka masih bisa berpegangan pada sesuatu.

"Franky brengsek! Jangan tiba-tiba begitu! Bagaimana kalau Nami-swan dan Robin-chan sampai terlempar!"

"Fufufu, tenaga yang luar biasa." Selagi terduduk, Robin hanya dapat tertawa. Apa yang kau harapkan; Robin adalah wanita yang menyukai ketegangan. "Seperti yang biasa diharapkan dari Sunny."

"Yohohoho! Hampir saja jantung saya copot—ah, saya memang sudah tidak punya jantung! Tapi sisi plusnya saya tidak akan terkena encok, karena saya sudah tidak punya otot! Yohohoho!"

"Dahahahaha! Tadi aku sudah memberi peringatan, 'kan?!" Seru Franky dari depan. "Karena kita sudah meninggalkan badai itu, sekarang kita akan berputar dan berlayar menggunakan pedal!"

"Masih belum, monster-monster laut akan segera naik ke permukaan!" Teriak balik Nami.

"Akan kami selesaikan dengan cepat, Nami-san."

"Fufufu, benar sekali." Menyambut seruan Sanji, Robin menyilangkan kedua lengannya dihadapan dada.

"Yohohoho!" Menarik pedangnya dari dalam gagang, Brook mengeluarkan hawa dingin. "Ini untuk kapten kami! Maju terus, Franky-san!"

"Ok!" Seru Franky, menarik tuas. "Aktifkan _Paddle Dock System!_"

Saat itu juga getaran-getaran mulai terasa dari permukaan air. Gemuruh gelombang mulai bergetar, dan monster-monster laut melompat keluar dari dalam air yang gelap. "Terus jalan!" Sanji berteriak dan melompat ke udara. "Diable Jambe, _Shawarma Strike!_"

Kaki Sanji berubah membara dalam sepersekian detik dan ia membelah udara dengan tendangannya. Udara yang terbelah itu menimbulkan percikan api yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi bara api yang mengepulkan asap serta membakar udara. Sebuah _Rankyaku_ dengan unsur api membakar tiga monster laut bersamaan.

"Mil Fleurs, Gigantesco Mano!" Ribuan tangan keluar dari sisi kiri kapal dan pada akhirnya membentuk pola dua lengan yang begitu besar. "_Grip!_"

Dua tangan raksasa itu memeras tiga monster laut secara bersamaan sebelum melemparkannya kembali ke lautan yang jauh di belakang sana. "Maaf, ya. Jangan mengganggu. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan."

"Yohohoho! _Nemuri Uta ~ Flanc!_" Lantunan sabetan biola Brook menidurkan serangkaian monster laut yang menerjang dari belakang. "Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan jalur yang sudah ditunjuk kapten kami. Yohohoho! Silahkan datang kembali lain kali, monster laut!"

"Kapten, seluruh sisi kapal sudah kami amankan!" Sanji berseru kearah haluan, memberikan isyarat pada kapten mereka. "Marimo, kau urus yang depan!"

"Kau bilang seluruh sisi kapal sudah kau amankan, koki sial!" Respon balik Zoro terhadap seruan si koki unggul. Namun Zoro hanya bisa mendesahkan napas lelah (seperti biasa). Dia menarik Shuusui dari sabuk di sisi kanan pinggang. "Ittouryu, _Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou!_"

Hanya dengan satu ayunan, sabetan secepat kilat itu terbang ke depan dan membelah langit. Segerombol monster laut yang tertebas dan terbelah tak dapat berbuat banyak kecuali kembali ke laut dalam, tenggelam, dan tak berdaya. "Dasar." Menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, Zoro mendengar tawa dari Luffy.

"Bagus!" Luffy kini yang bersorak lemah. "Maju dengan kecepatan penuh, Franky!"

"Kapten Luffy, aku melihat pulau tepat dari arah yang kau tunjukkan! Dua puluh derajat di selatan!" Luffy mendengar teriakan Usopp melalui pengeras suara sarang gagak.

"Aku tidak mengerti keajaiban apa yang telah kau terima, tapi itu tujuan kita 'kan, kapten?" Lanjut Nami.

Luffy mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat bayang-bayang gelap pulau jauh disana pada fajar hari ini. Ia mengangguk dan terus menatapnya sambil melangkah sedikit demi sedikit. Zoro dengan setia disebelahnya. "…Ya. Bersiap untuk mendarat."

-o0o-

"Pulau musim semi di perairan musim gugur. Pulau favorit siapa ini?" Nami tersenyum kepada rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Aku!" Usopp dan Chopper mengangkat tangan mereka bersamaan.

"Yohohoho, saya juga suka! Yeee!" Brook ikut berlari-larian bersama si hidung panjang dan si hidung biru di pantai berpasir putih.

Pulau yang mereka datangi ini sepertinya tak berpenduduk. Bisa dibilang ini adalah pulau kosong yang hidup dengan sendirinya.

"Seperti kepulauan Boin, mungkin ya?" Usopp merespon hipotesa Robin. Si wanita dewasa yang pernah mendengar kisah 'petualangan Usopp bagian itu' mengangguk, dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang kapten.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini, Luffy?"

Luffy yang masih dalam papahan Zoro melepaskan dirinya. Ia secara perlahan melangkah ke depan dan menyaksikan sekelilingnya. Hutan lebat berwarna hijau menutupi pandangannya dari langit fajar sebelah selatan. Ini adalah pulau yang ingin ia tuju, tapi… apa? Apa yang ia cari disini?

Ia sudah memerintahkan krunya untuk berlayar kemari. Tapi apa? Apa tujuan dari itu semua? "Aku… tidak tahu."

Zoro dan Sanji menaikkan sebelah alis mata mereka. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengetahuinya, Luffy?" Sanji bertanya lebih dulu dari rekan berambut hijaunya.

"Seseorang membimbingku kesini sebelumnya. Aku hanya 'tahu' bahwa kita harus kesini, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan disini nantinya."

"Seseorang membimbingmu?" Zoro kini bertanya.

"…Aku tahu ini agak tidak masuk di akal, tapi apakah mungkin itu kakakmu?" Lanjut Nami.

"Bukan. Bukan Ace. Tapi… sesuatu, sesuatu yang 'orang tersebut' tak sempat melakukannya."

"Kau semakin ngawur, Luffy. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Franky menyalak.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Tapi, ini semua aneh. Ide itu datang sendiri. Aku memerintahkan kalian seperti aku mengerti dan tahu kemana arah yang kutuju. Hingga sampai disini, yang kutahu adalah 'orang itu'—seseorang yang membisikkan arah padaku menagtakan padaku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja mulai dari sekarang—apapun itu maksudnya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai berjalan?" Robin menawarkan, meraih lengan Luffy dan membantunya. "Aku akan membantumu, Luffy."

"Terima kasih, Robin."

"Hahh, jujur saja aku tidak pernah meragukan insting hewan Luffy sebelumnya. Aku akan percaya." Franky akhirnya menyerah, dan menghela napas. "Lagipula dia selalu benar menyangkut insting liarnya itu."

"Walau gila memang, tapi itulah yang kerap kali melindungi kita semua." Nami tersenyum pada si cyborg. Komentarnya itu mengingatkan nakama lain tentang bagaimana si kapten selalu melangkah lebih dulu, dan membiarkan rekan-rekannya bertarung seaman mungkin tanpa perlu menderita kerusakan separah dirinya. Pertarungan melawan Kurohige, Kaidou, dan markas besar angkatan laut Dunia Baru beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dengan isntingnya seorang, yang terus dipikirkan Luffy adalah bagaimana caranya agar seluruh sahabat-sahabatnya berada dalam perlindungannya. "Kita tidak akan melakukan hal berbeda kecuali percaya padanya, bukan?"

Franky tersenyum lebar. Rekan lain menyambut. "Heh, tentu saja.

Kalian pergilah duluan. Aku akan menyetel Auto-Pilot Shogun untuk melindungi kapal induk Sunny."

"Aku juga akan percaya pada Luffy!" Chopper berseru. "Dia selalu nekat! Tapi ia selalu memberikan yang terbaik pada kita!"

"Benar! Ayo kita susul dia, Chopper!"

"Ou!"

"Ah, dasar. Masih saja seperti anak-anak, mereka berdua itu." Zoro mulai berjalan, disusul oleh Sanji, Nami, dan Brook.

"Aku penasaran. Apakah Chopper dan Usopp tidak sadar kalau umur mereka sudah 21 dan 23 tahun?" Sanji menyusul.

"Yohohoho, itulah energi masa muda! Mata mereka selalu melihat segala macam hal dengan positifitas tinggi, seperti saya! Walau saya sudah tidak memiliki bola mata! Yohohoho!"

Nami menggeleng menyerah. "Ya ampun,"

"Oh ya, Nami-san. Sudikah kiranya jika kau memperlihatkan celana dalammu!"

"TIDAK AKAN!" *BLETAKK!*

Jalan setapak yang dilalui Luffy dan Robin terbentuk dari tanah putih yang lembut. Debu-debu bak intan berterbangan di atas kaki mereka setiap kali menapak. Gemerisik daun yang bergesekan di tepian jalan, dan juga suara tabrakan angin terhadap dedaunan pada pohon-pohon bergerincing merdu di telinga mereka berdua. Jika Luffy berusaha menguatkan _haki warna observasi_nya, dia bisa merasakan tiap sudut dari pulau ini membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

Mereka memanggil Luffy.

Mereka menunggu Luffy.

Seolah ada sesuatu yang tidak sabar ingin mereka ceritakan pada Luffy. Ada yang ingin mereka kabarkan dan berikan kepada sang Raja Bajak Laut.

"Luffy, napasmu semakin tersengal." Ujar Robin secara perlahan. Ia menandakan keringat peluh Luffy semakin deras. Sepasang pelipis bawah matanya menebal dan menghitam; ini tidak baik, nampaknya. "Kita bisa beristirahat sebentar saja."

"Robin, kau tidak merasakannya?" Luffy tiba-tiba tertegun. Ada keberadaan kuat di tengah pulau ini. Sesuatu yang menunggu dan memanggilnya sedari di atas kapal tadi. "Robin, kau tidak merasakannya?"

Suara Luffy semakin keras. Napasnya semakin memburu. "Lu-Luffy?"

"Luffy, Robin!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya si dokter rusa berbentuk cerpelai.

"Pulau ini begitu tenang, begitu menyambut kita." Ujar Luffy pertamanya. "Kau merasakannya juga 'kan Chopper? Apa kau mencium sesuatu dengan hidungmu?"

"Aku…? Y-ya, ada. Aku mencium aroma bunga. Wangi bunga sedap seperti dari tubuh Robin. Hanya saja, wangi ini dalam jumlah yang tak terbatas…

L-Luffy, apakah ini,"

Napas Luffy semakin memberat walau ia berusaha kuat tersenyum. Tubuhnya perlahan terseret turun dari pagutannya terhadap pinggang Robin. "Luffy!" Robin dan Usopp berseru bersamaan.

"Luffy!" Dari belakang mereka, Sanji mempercepat larinya bersama dengan Zoro, Nami, dan Brook. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sanji membantu Luffy berdiri secara perlahan, dan Chopper menerima tubuh lemah Luffy dengan Heavy Point-nya.

"Sedikit lagi. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Ada sesuatu yang Roger lewatkan."

"R-Roger? Maksudmu Gol D. Roger, Luffy?" Tanya Usopp, terkejut bersamaan dengan rekan lainnya mendengar nama Raja Bajak Laut generasi pertama itu keluar dari dalam mulut kapten mereka. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Ini sama seperti kisah 'orang tua' Chopper." Ujar Luffy, mulai berjalan secara perlahan dengan bantuan sang dokter.

"Orang tuaku?"

"Pulau ini berbisik padaku, dahulu ada seorang penjahat buronan Grand Line yang terdampar di pulau ini. Dia menderita sakit keras yang tak tersembuhkan dan hidupnya hanya tinggal menghitung hari."

"Dokter…?!" Chopper menggemertakkan giginya, teringat akan keberadaan panutan sekaligus sosok ayahnya.

"Lalu pulau ini sekali lagi mendengar kabar mengenai 'orang besar' yang menderita penyakit mematikan. Ia berusaha memanggil orang tersebut, tapi tak pernah sampai. Hingga akhirnya, orang itu memutuskan untuk mati meninggalkan dunia ini dengan membangkitkan semangat seluruh manusia di dunia."

"Dan dialah Gol D. Roger?" Lanjut tanya Robin.

"Ayah dari Ace." Susul Luffy.

Zoro dan Sanji berpikir, apa kapten mereka sakit? Dan sekali lagi memang benar jika ia tengah sakit saat ini. Penjelasan panjang lebar ini seperti bukanlah Luffy yang biasanya, tapi ia hanya menyampaikan apa yang ingin disampaikan pulau ini lewat dirinya. "Pulau ini hidup. Itu yang ingin kau sampaikan Luffy?" Sahut Zoro.

"Adam. Pohon Mustika Adam." Franky menyusul dari belakang mereka. Menenggak sebotol besar cola, ia melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Tepatnya, pohon itulah yang hidup."

"Daya hidup yang luar biasa." Komentar Nami.

"Tapi, apa sebatang pohon bisa berbisik atau mengirimkan semacam telepati kepada manusia?" Sanji bersikeras. Sama seperti Zoro, dia sedikit banyak mengalami kesulitan untuk menerima hal-hal mistis seperti ini.

Kecuali memang, ya, saat-saat perpisahan mereka dengan Merry bertahun-tahun silam. Sekali lagi dipikir memang, jika sesuatu kita percayai, tidak selamanya hal tersebut hanya akan menjadi sebuah isapan jempol belaka. Asal kita percaya dan yakin, maka Merry yang dari mata seorang awam hanyalah seonggok kapal, siapa sangka dapat mengirimkan isi hatinya kepada mereka.

"…Aku mengerti." Zoro juga berpikir demikian. "Setelah petualangan yang jumlahnya tak terhingga—semua yang sudah kita lalui itu, kurasa hampir tidak berguna jika berpikir hal tersebut adalah mustahil."

Franky tersenyum lebar kepada Sanji dan Zoro. Luffy 'pun demikian. "Sambil berjalan biar kuceritakan kisah lebih 'detail' mengenai pohon mustika Adam ini. Perlahan saja, Luffy."

"Ayo Luffy."

"Ah… terima kasih Chopper." Kembali dibimbing oleh bahu Chopper mereka bersembilan melanjutkan jalannya menuju lokasi tempat 'suara' yang memanggil Luffy.

Brook menawarkan dirinya untuk melantunkan datu tembang merdu nan sedap di telinga untuk mengiring perjalanan mereka.

"Saat di Water Seven dulu aku pernah bilang kalau pohon mustika Adam ini adalah pohon yang khusus. Disebutkan di buku-buku botani dunia, bahwa di seluruhsisi bumi tersebar pohon mustika Adam sebanyak tujuh buah. Menurut banyak orang, pohon-pohon inilah penyokong beratnya dunia dari jaman kuno dulu. Mendengar kekuatan dan keawetannya, banyak orang berbondong-bondong untuk mengikis pohon ini dan memanfaatkannya untuk membuat banyak hal."

"Tunggu, berarti Sunny…" Nami merespon penjelasan Franky.

"Aku baru akan sampai ke bagian itu." Jawab Franky. "Dari ketujuh pohon ini hanya enam yang baru ditemui dan terlacak keberadaannya. Keenam-enamnya berada dibawah perlindungan World Govt. dan menjadi harta dunia yang berharga. Tapi dasar pemerintah; ada saja cara mencari uang. Aku membeli potongan-potongan kayu sakti melalui pemerintah dari lokasi pohon yang terletak di South Blue."

"Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti perdagangan illegal. Kalau benar begitu, bukankah Sunny berarti dibangun dari hasil penjualan gelap pohon tersebut oleh pemerintah." Usopp kembali memotong penjelasan.

Franky sekali lagi menenggak cola dengan satu tegukan besar dan melap sisa yang mengalir dari sisi bibirnya. "Bagian inilah yang paling menarik. Ketujuh pohon Adam 'konon' merupakan satu perwujudan entitas dengan pohon sinar matahari Eve di dasar laut di pulau Gyojin sebagai pusat pemersatu. Akar-akar Adam—bersamaan dengan hutan bakau Yarukiman merujuk kepada satu titik yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Eve.

Dahulu kala, pada awal terciptanya dunia, tak ada daratan sedikitpun, dan kedua entitas Adam dan Eve adalah penyokongnya. Jadi, pada hakekatnya tempat hidup alami para Adam adalah di lautan lepas. Menjadi satu bentuk, yaitu kapal dan mengarungi kembali samudera tempat mereka terlahir dan tumbuh besar."

"Aku belum pernah mendengar informasi itu, Franky." Komentar Robin. "Itu sebuah pengetahuan baru bagiku."

"Tom 'lah yang menceritakannya padaku. Hanya satu hal yang membuatku terus percaya; Tom tak pernah berdusta." Franky mengakhiri kuliahnya dengan senyuman keyakinan lebar dan tegukan cola dengan liar. "Ini hanya dugaan. Mengingat masih ada satu lagi lokasi Adam yang tak diketahui pemerintah, aku menduga si tengah-tengah pulau ini terletak satu Adam yang terakhir."

"Maksudmu, Franky, dia memiliki semacam jenis pelindung agar tidak bisa ditemukan bahkan hingga sampai sekarang?" Chopper, dengan mata lebarnya (walau dalam bentuk Heavy Point) bertanya.

"Bisa jadi. Jika benar ada semacam tirai pelindung yang melindungi pulau ini, tapi kita bahkan tak melihat apapun ketika ingin mendarat tadi."

"Yohoho, mungkinkah pulau ini—ah, maksud saya tuan Adam hanya menghendaki orang-orang yang ia pilih untuk memasuki wilayah perairannya?"

Seluruh kru mengoreksi ulang perkataan rekan senior mereka. Bisa jadi. Jika jutaan orang tak kunjung berhasil menemukannya, bisa jadi pohon Adam itu sendiri yang memutuskannya.

"Mungkinkah…"

"Ada apa, Chopper?" Tanya Luffy, pelan. Sangat pelan hingga hanya dirinya dan Chopper yang dapat mendengarnya.

"T-tidak. Tidak ada."

Luffy tersenyum pada si rusa kutub. Ia melepaskan dirinya dari Chopper dan berusaha berjalan sendiri menuju 'pintu keluar' dari hutan hijau yang lebat pada kedua sisi mereka. Aroma basah dan lembab dari hutan digantikan dengan semerbak kebahagiaan melalui aroma wangi yang ditebarkan lapangan luas berwarna merah muda dihadapan Luffy.

Rekan-rekannya yang lain berdiri terdiam melihat kapten mereka terpaku tak bergerak. Sempat terkejut untuk beberapa saat, namun Luffy mulai kembali melangkahkah kakinya, hilang kebalik cahaya dihadapan para kru.

Senyuman tak terukirkan kata-kata merekah di wajah lelah Luffy.

Perlahan namun pasti raut kelelahan dan napas 'satu-dua' yang sedari tadi ia hembuskan menghilang dan akhirnya lenyap.

Luffy belum pernah melihat ini semua.

"Hei, kalian!" Teriaknya lantang secara tiba-tiba. Ia sendiri kaget dengan kekuatan tenggorokannya. "Cepat kemari, hahahaha!"

Drap, drap, drap. Saking sepinya tempat yang mereka singgahi fajar buta ini membuat setiap langkah kaki terdengar dengan keras dan kencang. Inilah saat-saat dimana suara laut dan hutan bersatu, menciptakan harmoni yang begitu apik bagi setiap indera manusia. Namun teriakan Luffy barusan adalah hal baru hari ini bagi mereka. Sedaritadi mengeluarkan suara saja beratnya sudah bukan main, tapi apa yang membuat kapten mereka dapat berteriak lantang lagi sekarang?

Sinar terang menusuk mata para kru topi jerami. Menggunakan tangan untuk menghalangi cahaya, akhirnya mereka mulai terbiasa dengan pemandangan dihadapan mereka.

Mereka terdiam; kehilangan kata-kata.

Tak terlukiskan.

"Indahnya~!" Luffy melebarkan tangannya ke kedua sisi tubuhnya, tersenyum polos seperti bayi yang baru lahir ke dunia. Wajahnya sudah kembali mendapatkan rona dan warna. Senyumannya semakin ceria dan nyata. Dan cengiran itu menggambarkan sosok Luffy yang mereka kenal selama ini.

Pohon besar raksasa; pohon besar yang membuat Robin teringat akan pohon pengetahuan di kampung halamannya Ohara dahulu. Tidak, bahkan lebih besar—besar dan megah. Luar biasa.

Kelopak-kelopak berwarna merah muda beterbangan bagaikan salju kenangan dari Chopper. Itu semua membuatnya meneteskan air mata kembali, teringat akan seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya. Melihat Luffy yang telah menjadi luar biasa riang dan sehat, Chopper berpikir: "D-dokter… mungkinkah kau juga mendatangi tempat ini?"

"Chopper!" Nami menghampiri sosok Heavy Point rekan rusanya yang terpuruk ke atas kedua lutut dan meneteskan air matanya dengan deras. "Chopper," Nami adalah orang pertama yang mendengar kisah tentang si rusa kecil dan seorang dokter 'sinting' bernama Hiluluk. Nami mengerti betapa perihnya kisah Chopper.

"Nami, akhirnya aku menemukannya." Chopper mengangkat kepalanya. Wajah besimbah air matanya membuat Zoro, Sanji, dan Robin tertegun. "Inilah _Panacea_ yang terus ingin ditemukan oleh Dokter dan juga olehku. Berulang kali Dokter berusaha kembali ke pulau tempatnya sembuh dulu tapi tak bisa; seolah pulau itu hilang begitu saja ditelan bumi. Dan karenanya ia berusaha membangkitkan ini semua di kerajaan musim dingin untuk menyembuhkan hati orang-orang yang terluka.

Luffy sudah sembuh, Nami, teman-teman. Diluar kemampuan manusia, ini semualah yang menyembuhkan Luffy dan Dokter." Chopper melap air mata dan tersenyum lebar. Ia memicingkan matanya, merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri. "Perasaan tak terlukiskan kata-kata ketika melihat sebuah sosok megah ini. Inilah Sakura keajaiban."

Chopper bersama rekan-rekan sang Raja Bajak Laut melihat kapten mereka menari-nari dengan konyol di bawah hembusan jutaan kelopak Sakura yang tak terhentikan. Angin semilir fajar hari disambut oleh cahaya mentari dari ufuk sebelah timur sana, menyinari mereka semua dengan sinar hangatnya.

Usopp dan Brook berlari mengejar Luffy dan turut bermain dengan bahagia di bawah pohon Adam – Sakura di atas mereka. "Hei Chopper, ayo kau juga!" Seru Usopp.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat bunga Sakura. Sungguh cantik~! Yohohoho!"

"Bisa kusimpulkan seperti ini." Ujar Franky, tersenyum yakin. "Ketujuh Adam mungkin adalah genus tumbuhan pohon yang berbeda-beda. Yang satu ini—yang begitu bermakna bagi Chopper dan Luffy ini adalah jenis Sakura dari East Blue. Bunga indah yang sangat langka. Sebuah keberadaan yang superr dengan keajaiban khususnya sendiri." Si cyborg melangkah mengikuti rekan-rekannya di depan sana.

"Karena kita sudah tiba disini, ayo kita berkumpul dibawah pohon itu Robin." Sahut Nami, melangkah lebih dulu dan diikuti oleh Robin. "Sanji-kun, Zoro, dan Chopper juga."

"Oke 'deh, Nami-swaaan!" Sanji berputar-putar tak karuan di sebelah Nami. Satu renggutan pada dasi oleh Nami mendiamkannya di tempat.

"Fufufu, sepertinya menyenangkan. Sakura adalah bunga yang sangat menawan, hm Chopper?"

Chopper kembali ke wujud 'cerpelai'nya. Ia membalas dengan anggukan semangat. "Yaah berhasil menemukan tempat orang tuamu pernah pergi seperti ini sangat luar biasa. Tapi kau masih harus berusaha menemukan rumus Panacea—mimpimu itu, bukan?

Mendengar komentar Zoro, Chopper kembali menatap pohon raksasa yang megah dihadapan mereka. Luffy berhasil segar kembali seperti itu adalah sebuah mukjizat. Mukjizat yang juga pernah menyelamatkan Dokter dulu. Luffy adalah orang terpenting bagi Chopper saat ini. Dan dia bersyukur. Dia bersyukur, dan bahagia.

"Kupikir aku sudah menemukan Panacea itu."

"Hm? Apa itu, Chopper?" Tanya Nami.

Melihat senyuman lebar kaptennya, Chopper semakin yakin. "**Kebahagiaan itu sendiri adalah Panacea.** Obat untuk menyembuhkan segala penyakit tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kebahagiaan."

Sanji mematikan rokoknya di atas tanah. "Itu memiliki makna yang sangat dalam, Chopper. Benar, kebahagiaan ya? Benar sekali. Tapi orang seperti Luffy mungkin hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup akan menderita penyakit; dasar, dia selalu bahagia."

"Melihat senyumnya saja, semua orang sudah terbawa bahagia." Nami melanjutkan.

"Fufufu benar juga ya?" Robin merespon dengan ramah.

"Heh. Asal dia tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti berwasiat lagi. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Usai Zoro.

"Hei kalian, kemari~! Bunganya wangi sekalee~!" Luffy melompat-lompat dan melambaikan tangannya. Seperti anak tk yang tengah memanggil orang tuanya dikejauhan.

"Astaga," Respon Zoro dan Sanji bersamaan. "Memangnya dia pikir umurnya sudah berapa 'sih?"

"Berhenti mengikutiku, marimo keparat!"

"Brengsek! Kau yang mengikuti kata-kataku, alis lingkar!"

"Baik, baik! Berhenti sekarang juga, kalian berdua." Nami memberi batas antara keduanya dan alih-alih mendorong mereka agar mulai berjalan ke arah pohon Sakura raksasa. Masih juga bersitegang, akhirnya Nami harus memberikan 'tinju penjinak' pada kepala mereka berdua.

"Fufufu, inilah kebahagiaan Chopper." Tawa ramah Robin langsung direspon oleh Chopper.

"Mm! Sekarang ayo kita main juga, Robin!" Chopper menarik jari Robin, membuat si wanita dewasa tertarik sambil menahan tawa terhadap sifat kekanakan dokter mereka.

"Shishishishi, begitu dong! Ayo kalian semuanya, kapan lagi kita melihat bunga seindah ini!"

**|No Fin Ever in One Piece|**

AN: Jika sempat mungkin saya akan membuat versi omake-nya. Bagaimana pendapat kalian. Akhirnya fic ini total nakamaship. Tapi jika j dada versi omake munkgin akan diselipkan pairing. Terserah pembaca.

Menurut kalian siapa yang membimbing Luffy? Menurut Franky, itu adalah pohon Adam – Sakura sendiri. Tapi Luffy sendiri gay akin. Apakah itu Roger? Hiluluk? Ace? Atau benar pohon itu sendiri. Yang jelas kondisi Luffy kini sudah sembuh total.

Untuk catatan, sebelumnya Luffy begitu lemah karena dia habis bangkit dari kematian (terserah kalian mau nyebut mati suri atau apa, pokoknya Luffy sempat mengunjungi alam baka). Setelah melihat Sakura ini, sama halnya seperti Hiluluk, semua penyakit dan kelelahan yang mereka idap hilang dan sirna.

Jadi hipotesa saya, Panacea, yang merupakan cita-cita Chopper adalah kebahagiaan yang manusia dapat dalam hidupnya. Jika teori ini benar, mungkin kalian pertama kelinya mendengar ini dari saya. So cheers for us!

Ps: Sudah sejak lama saya memikirkan ini, tapi baru sekarang smepat ditumpahkan. Silahkan review, saran, masukan, dan kritik sangat diahrapkan.

_Adieu._


End file.
